La vida de dos
by SaraLaiaHalliwell
Summary: ¡Que pasaria si T.C y Cory se hubieran criado juntos! ¡si han vivido algo para lo que estabn predestinados! Remake de PacificBlue, lo tengo escrito desde hace años, practicamente cuando empezaron a emitir PacificBlue esta historia andaba ya por mi cabeza
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es para todoas aquellos que me animaron a hacerla, Mar al final la he colgado para que veas, espero que les guste**

Todo comenzó en el primer día de clase en el instituto Pacific, con un grupo de jóvenes que se reúnen después de no verse durante todo el verano, hay un grupo de chicos que son los que siempre están juntos y por otro lado las chicas estos chicos son:

Todo comenzó en el primer día de clase en el instituto Pacific, con un grupo de jóvenes que se reúnen después de no verse durante todo el verano, hay un grupo de chicos que son los que siempre están juntos y por otro lado las chicas estos chicos son:

T.C / es uno de los protagonistas de esta historia, tiene 17 años, es el capitán del equipo de lucha libre, y practica artes marciales, es un muchacho de una altura considerable, rubio y con los ojos azules, su físico podía imponer un poco ya que por el deporte que hacia tenia bastante masa muscular para un muchacho de su edad, pero no era exagerado.

Brian / es el mejor amigo de T.C y esta enamorado de su hermana Sidny, pero ella no le hace mucho caso, ya que Brian no se toma ninguna de sus relaciones en serio.

Jacq / es un empollón, y sus compañeros se meten con el por ello, cuando aparece Cori en sus vidas tendrá problemas con T.C uno de sus mejores amigos.

Drasiq / es el más alocado, es el que más le gustan los líos y no hará buenas migas con Cori.

Cori / es la protagonista de la historia, y a pesar de sus 17 años recién cumplidos ha tenido una vida muy dura acaba de llegar nueva este año, pero parece que T.C y Sidny ya la conocen de algo, es una muchacha morena con los ojos negros, cosa que hace que junto con su larga melena los chicos se vuelvan locos.

Sidny / es la hermana mayor de T.C, tiene un año más, pero repitió curso al igual que Brian, y aunque ella no le hace mucho caso esta loquita por él.

Kely / es la pija del grupo y esta enamorada de T.C desde que era pequeña, y no se lo ha podido quitar de la cabeza.

Jess / es una chica normal, y se convertirá en la mejor amiga de Cori.

En el primer día de clase, los chicos estaban reunidos en la puerta cuando derrepente Jacq se quedo perplejo mirando a una chica nueva que estaba entrando en el instituto, este se lo dijo a los de más y todos se quedaron alucinados, ya que la chica era muy guapa, y llamaba mucho la atención, todos no paraban de hablar, el único que se había callado era T.C, que se acercó a ella.

T.C - ¡hola!

Cori - ¡hola!

T.C se la quedo mirando y Cori le miraba con cara de no tener muchos amigos ya que no se alegraba mucho de verle, parecía como si se conocieran, por lo que sus amigos estaban algo sorprendidos.

T.C – me alegro de volver a verte.

Cori - ¿de verdad? (intentando esquivarle)

T.C - ¿sigues enfadada?

Cori – ¡tu que crees!

T.C – Cori no me dejaste esplicartelo.

Cori – no hay nada que explicar, ella me lo dijo todo delante de ti, ¿recuerdas?

De repente los amigos de T.C se acercan a ellos.

Brian - ¡no nos presentas!

Cori al ver que venían se marchó sin decir una palabra y enfadada.

Brian - ¡que he dicho!

T.C – nada, amigo, nada

Jacq – ¿la conoces?

T.C – si, la conozco de donde yo vivía antes de venirme aquí hace dos años.

Drasiq – ¡es un bombón!

T.C – ¡ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella o te las veras con migo!

Drasiq – ¡de acuerdo!

Por otra parte Cori se había encontrado con Sidny y su grupo.

Sidny – ¿Cori que estas haciendo aquí?

Cori – acabo de mudarme con mi padre aquí.

Sidny – me alegro mucho, ¿has visto ya a mi hermano?

Cori – sí

Sidny – ¿y como ha ido?

Cori – hemos discutido, pero bueno eso da igual.

Sidny – es verdad, te presentare a mis amigas.

Sidny la presento a todo el grupo, pero lo que ella quería era encontrar a su hermano que estudiaba allí y estaba en el ultimo curso, era uno de los chicos más populares de por allí.

Piter – Cori, ¿qué haces aquí?

Cori – llegamos ayer papa y yo y no nos ha dado tiempo ni de llamaros, pero papa ya estará en casa de la abuela.

Piter - Me alegro mucho de verte.

Paso una semana y Cori no le dirigía la palabra a T.C, esta ya había hecho muchas amigas, pero con la que mejor se llevaba era con Jess y con la que peor con Kely, ya que desde que había llegado T.C la hacia menos caso.

Ninguno sabía que lío se traían entre los dos excepto Sidny y el hermano de Cori, hasta que un día en los vestuarios Brian se lo preguntó.

Brian - ¿qué líos te traes con Cori?

T.C – es una larga historia

Brian – pues creo que es hora de que nos la cuentes

T.C – esta bien. Yo conozco a Cori desde que éramos niños, hace dos años, empezamos a salir, me enamore de ella. El día que hacíamos 6 meses juntos una amiga me llamo llorando diciéndome que fuera a su casa, y yo fui con la idea de llamar a Cori y decírselo en cuanto llegara que iba a llegar más tarde a nuestra cita, pero mi amiga estaba muy mal incluso quería suicidarse ya que ella siempre ha tenido problemas nerviosos, ya que sus padres se habían peleado y ella creía que era por su culpa por que no se llevaba bien con ellos y llegaron a hablar de divorcio, yo me quede con ella casi toda la noche. Al día siguiente, cuando vi a Cori yo estaba dispuesto a contárselo todo ya que estaba enfadada, mi amiga apareció y me dijo que muchas gracias por lo de anoche, y me dio un beso, eso Cori lo tomo a mal y rompió con migo, no quiso saber nada mas de mi. Y hacía más de un año que no la veía y todavía no me ha perdonado.

Brian – no me extraña amigo, ¡pero sigo sin entender por que te pones así cada vez que la miras!

T.C – por que no he podido olvidarla.

Brian – ¿que quieres decir con eso?

T.C – ¡que todavía la quiero!.

Brian – eso si que es un problema

T.C – ya lo creo.

Jacq que lo estaba escuchando todo aunque estaba un poco celoso le dio una idea a T.C para que consiguiera que Cori le perdonara.

Jacq – por que no vas esta noche al baile de bienvenida e intentas hablar con ella.

T.C – no es mala idea. ¿Vendréis con migo?

Brian – ¡eso esta hecho!

Jacq – no puedo, tengo que hacer un trabajo de ciencias y no puedo dejarlo más tiempo.

T.C – esta bien empollón, que te salga bien.

Brian – pero como sabremos que ella ira al baile

T.C – ¡si que va! Me lo ha dicho mi hermana, que van todas.

Esa noche T.C iba dispuesto a aclarar las cosas con Cori, por lo que fue a la fiesta junto con Brian que iba dispuesto también a conseguir a Sidny, que ya estaban allí cuando llegaron, estaban todas.

Sidny – ¡por allí viene mi hermano con Brian!

Cori – ya los veo

Sidny – por que no le perdonas ya

Cori – por que me hizo mucho daño.

Sidny – ¿qué daño?

Cori – me engaño con otra.

Sidny – creo que tenéis que hablar de muchas cosas.

Cori – ¡no lo creo!

Sidny – pues yo creo que sí, y por allí viene, yo me voy para que podáis hablar.

Cori – Sidny, ¡no!

T.C – no ¿qué?

Cori - ¿qué haces aquí? A ti no te gustan estas fiestas.

T.C – ya pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

En la fiesta comenzó a sonar una canción muy bonita y lenta de Whitney Houston.

T.C – ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

Cori – ¿por qué tendría que querer?

T.C – por que los dos necesitamos aclararlo. ¡Vamos!

* * *

**¿que pasara entre T.C y Cori?. Terminara Cori escuchandole o seguira enfadada ... **

**prometo actualizar pronto si me dejan mensajes **

**jeje**

**besos**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

T

T.C cogió a Cori de la mano y se la llevo a la pista de baile y todos los vieron, estaban muy abrazados, no parecía que estuvieran enfadados.

Cori - ¿qué querías contarme? ¡Te escucho!

T.C – ¡de verdad!

Cori - ¡dime!

T.C – recuerdas el día que te deje plantada.

Cori – para olvidarme

T.C – no fue lo que piensas.

Cori – entonces ¿qué? T.C me hiciste mucho daño más del que te puedes imaginar y me lo sigues haciendo cada vez que te veo.

T.C – ¿de verdad?

Cori – si mucho, por eso procuro esquivarte y no cruzarme contigo por los pasillos.

T.C – esa noche yo te deje plantada por que me llamo la chica al que viste el día siguiente.

Cori – así que si estuviste con ella.

T.C – sí, pero no por lo que tú te crees.

Cori – a no, y ¿por qué?

T.C – esa chica era Claudia la chica que te iba a presentar que acababa de llegar a la ciudad, me llamo diciendo que se quería morir, por que sus padres se había peleado y hablaban de divorcio, y la echaban la culpa a ella, cuando te quise ir a llamar por teléfono para explicártelo, se quiso suicidar y no podía dejarla sola ni un momento ya que tenia un historial psiquiátrico y me quede con ella hasta que sus padres llegaron, pero cuando eso pasó ya eran las 5 de la mañana y me fui a casa. Y por culpa de eso he estado sufriendo dos años y sigo haciéndolo.

Cori le cogió de la mano y le saco fuera de la fiesta a la parte de atrás.

Cori – ¿dime que no me estas mintiendo?

T.C – todo es verdad.

Cori con una sonrisa en la cara abrazo a T.C y seguidamente le dio un beso.

T.C - ¿eso quiere decir que me perdonas?

Cori – tu que crees

T.C -¿y el beso? ¿Qué significa?

Cori – ¡lo que tu quieras que signifique!

T.C – empezamos de nuevo.

Cori – sí

T.C – pues empecemos bien. ¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana por la noche?

Cori - ¡sí! A las 8 en mi casa ¡y no te retrases!

T.C – créeme ¡no lo haré!

Los dos soltaron una pequeña risa de la que seguidamente salio un abrazo, la noche fue estupenda, Cori había cambiado la expresión de su cara, se la veía mas feliz al igual que a T.C.

Al día siguiente en clase, todos se dieron cuenta de que ya no se miraban como antes, y Sidny le pregunto a Cori que, que había pasado en la fiesta para que ya no estuvieran enfadados como antes, y la dijo que habían hecho las paces y que incluso habían quedado.

Sidny – me alegro mucho

Cori - ¡si, se merece otra oportunidad!

Jess - ¿qué queréis decir con eso?

Sidny – claro vosotras no sabéis nada de esto.

Kely – ¿que tenemos que saber?

Sidny – que mi hermano y Cori estuvieron saliendo juntos hace dos años, pero Cori se enfadó con el, y ahora se han reconciliado, y han quedado para esta noche, porque se siguen queriendo.

Todo esto se lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, pero a Kely no le hizo mucha gracia, la que más se alegró fue Jess que se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Cori a pesar de conocerla desde tan poco tiempo.

Esa noche T.C fue a buscarla a su casa, y el más sorprendido en verle fue el padre de Cori, Jhon.

Jhon - ¿qué haces aquí?

T.C – he quedado con Cori.

Jhon – tu eres su cita

T.C – si

Jhon – ya habéis hecho las paces, por que si no.

T.C – si, ya lo hemos aclarado todo, y vamos a empezar de nuevo.

Jhon – espero que no pase lo mismo de la última vez, no me quiso contar nada, pero la dolió mucho para que me pidiera que nos marcháramos.

De repente Cori bajó por las escaleras interrumpiendo la conversación.

Cori – ¿de que habláis?

T.C – estas guapísima

Cori – gracias, pero no habéis respondido a mi pregunta.

Jhon – de nada hija, de nada, estas muy guapa. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu cita era T.C?

Cori – no lo se. Bueno nos vamos!

T.C – si, vamos

T.C la llevó al cine y luego a dar una vuelta por la playa, por lo que pudieron hablar de muchas cosas, uno de los temas de conversación fue sobre sus hermanos, Cori tenía cuatro hermanos a de mas de ella, Piter, Nik y Alison que eran mellizos y una hermana gemela Jennifer, y T.C tenia dos, Sidny a la que ya conocemos y a Tomas.

Cuando dejaron de hablar, T.C la dijo que intentaran de nuevo llevar una relación como la que llevaban antes, y Cori le dijo que se podía intentar. Al dejarla en la puerta de su casa quería decirle algo, pero no sabía como.

T.C - ¡yo, he, yo!

Cori – ¿quieres decirme algo? Si no lo dices tú lo digo yo. Me lo he pasado muy bien, espero que se repita pronto.

T.C – si claro. He, Cori, ¡te quiero!, ya se que es nuestra primera cita, pero nunca he dejado de quererte, te quiero desde hace más de dos años...

Cori – no digas nada más.

Cori al decirle esto le tapo la boca haciéndole callar y le dio un gran beso.

Cori – yo también te quiero.

Y entro en casa sin decirle nada más.

T.C se fue a casa y en la sala tenía a Sidny ansiosa para hacerle un interrogatorio completo sobre su cita con Cori.

Sidny - ¿qué tal tu cita?

T.C – muy bien

Sidny – ¿y como ha ido?

T.C – mejor de lo que yo pensaba, ¿pero a que viene ese interrogatorio?

Sidny – y nada más.

T.C – mira que eres cotilla.

Sidny – pero cuéntame algo mas

T.C – no hay nada más que contar.

Sidny – volvéis a estar juntos

T.C – se podría decir que si.

Esa noche Sidny intento sacarle todo lo posible, pero no pudo mucho por lo que en cuanto vio a Cori al día siguiente fue directa a ella al igual que Jess, y por la parte de T.C sus amigos hicieron lo mismo.

Sidny - ¿qué tal anoche con mi hermano?

Cori – muy bien.

Sidny – ¡solo eso!

Cori – que más quieres que te cuente

Sidny – cuéntame algo más de lo que ya me contó mi hermano, aunque no fue mucho, lo más que le pude sacarle fue que volvíais a estar juntos.

Cori – pues ya te lo ha contado todo.

Jess - ¡no lo dirás en serio!

Cori – si, me lo explicó todo y yo no tenía razón.

Sidny – ya te dije que, tenías que escucharlo.

Cori – ya lo se, pero lo que no entiendo es que no me lo dijo antes.

Sidny – por que tenía miedo de que no le creyeras.

Cori – y por culpa de eso hemos estado lamentándolo estos dos años.

Jess – si, pero que se le va hacer, lo importante es que ahora estáis juntos y nada ni nadie os podrá separar.

Los días pasaban, y los compañeros se empezaron a dar cuenta de que entre T.C y Cori había algo, hasta que empezaron a llevar una relación en serio, todos en el instituto lo sabían, y a la que peor le sentaba era a Kely, pero lo superaba saliendo con todos los chicos que podía, parecía como si nada la importara, Brian seguía detrás de Sidny, y parecía que lo estaba consiguiendo pero Sidny estaba algo rara.

Brian- Sidny, ya se que no confías e mi, pero me gastaría invitarte a salir un día al cine y a dar una vuelta. ¿que me dices?


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sidny – esta bien, pero no te hagas ilusiones, por que sigo sin fiarme mucho de ti.

Brian se puso muy contento al escuchar eso, y fue directo a contárselo a T.C que estaba con Cori en el césped sentado. T.C no se podía creer que su hermana le hubiera aceptado, pero de todas formas se alegraba, y propuso que salieran los cuatro juntos, para poder vigilar un poco a Brian, y a ninguno le pareció mala idea.

Cori – esta bien, ¡T.C, tendremos que dejar el entrenamiento para otro día!

T.C – no pasa nada.

Brian – ¿de que entrenamiento habláis?

T.C – Cori me ayuda a entrenarme para el campeonato de dentro de dos meses de artes marciales, el entrenador de lucha me ha apuntado al saber que yo las practico, y Cori fue la que me empezó a ensañármelas y luego yo me apunte, y a ella se le dan mejor, por lo que me va ayudar.

Cori – ¡estoy pensando en hacer la prueba yo!

T.C - ¡entonces no tengo nada que hacer!

Brian – tan buena es

Cori haciendo un gesto de lucha le dijo.

Cori – quieres comprobarlo

Brian – mejor, no, te creo. Nos vemos esta noche en el gimnasio después de mi cita con Sidny.

Sidny – si. Nos vemos esta noche.

Esa noche Brian y Sidny se lo pasaron muy bien, después de ir al cine Brian la llevo a un local nuevo a tomar algo para cenar, después fueron al gimnasio donde estaban Cori y T.C entrenando, ya llevaban 3 horas entrenando ya que eran las once de la noche.

Sidny - ¡seguís aquí!

Cori – si.

Brian – no se como aguantáis.

T.C - ¿qué tal vuestra cita?

Sidny – mejor de lo que yo pensaba.

Brian – tan malo soy.

Cori – no lo creo, lo que pasa es que tienes muy mala fama.

Brian - ¿qué tal con el entrenamiento?

T.C – bien, pero Cori me esta machacando mucho, como sigamos así no llego vivo al campeonato.

Brian – no me creo que Cori sea mas fuerte que tu.

Sidny – por que no dejáis de entrenar y echáis un combate, para demostrarle a Brian que Cori sabe pelear.

Cori – me parece bien.

T.C – de acuerdo, pero con la condición de que no me rompas nada.

Cori – prometido, lo intentare.

Brian – ¿por que dice eso?

Sidny – por que la ultima vez que echaron un combate, Cori le rompió un brazo a mi hermano en una competición sin querer.

T.C y Cori se prepararon para pelear.

Cori – empieza tú.

T.C – esta bien.

T.C la intento dar un golpe en el brazo, pero Cori lo esquivo agachándose y haciéndole la zancadilla a T.C, pero este salto para evitarlo, Cori le cogió por el cuello, pero T.C la tiró al suelo dejándola tumbada y el encima.

T.C – te rindes

Cori – nunca

Cori levanto las piernas y puso una enrollada sobre el cuello de T.C, la otra en su cintura y con una mano le agarro una de las manos haciéndole caer encima de ella y con las piernas dejándole inmóvil en el suelo con un brazo torcido y sus piernas encima de su cuello y estomago.

Cori – ¿te rindes?

T.C – si, déjame salir.

Brian – increíble

De repente mientras Cori ayudaba a levantarse a T.C del suelo se empezaron a oír unos aplausos de la puerta que provenían del entrenador de T.C y Brian.

Brian – entrenador

Entrenador Raimundo- muy bien Callaway.

T.C – gracias entrenador

Raimundo – peleáis muy bien los dos. ¿Esa es tu novia T.C?

T.C – si entrenador

Raimundo – es muy guapa, no la dejes escapar.

Cori – gracias

T.C – no lo are

Raimundo – y tu ¿como te llamas? Por que me imagino que no se te conocerá como la novia de este de aquí.

Cori – me llamo Cori entrenador

Raimundo – un nombre bonito

Cori – gracias

Raimundo – Cori, no te interesaría participar a ti también en el campeonato.

Cori - ¿tendría que competir con los chicos?

Raimundo – si, por que no hay equipo femenino

Cori – no lo creo, sería raro

Raimundo – mas raro que una chica sea una experta en artes marciales.

Cori – no lo se

Raimundo – bueno, piénsatelo, si lo que te preocupa es tener que enfrentarte a T.C por eso no te preocupes, los del mismo equipo nunca se enfrentan, en caso de que los dos se lleguen a la semifinal, uno luchara en la semifinal y en caso de que gane el otro en la final, ¿que dices?

Cori – tengo que pensarlo.

Raimundo – esta bien, espero tu respuesta. Seguir entrenando, Callaway mañana nos vemos. Y a ti también Brian, y Cori piénsatelo

T.C – si entrenador.

El entrenador se marcho y Cori se quedo con una cara de duda, no sabía que hacer.

T.C – Cori, ¿qué va s hacer?, estaría bien tenerte como compañera así tendremos más posibilidades de ganar y podremos entrenar mas tiempo juntos.

Cori – no lo se, lo pensaré.

T.C – esta bien, vamonos a casa, que ya es hora. Te acompaño,

Brian – y yo a ti Sidny.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa de Cori, esta estaba todavía pensativa y no había dicho nada en todo el trayecto.

T.C – ¿estas bien?

Cori – perfectamente, solo un poco indecisa.

T.C – tú haz lo que creas correcto.

Cori – eso are. Que haría yo sin ti.

Esto lo dijo riéndose y dándole un gran beso de despedida.

T.C – hasta mañana princesa.

Cori – hasta mañana cielo.

Cori entro en casa y allí estaba el padre de Cori Jhon.

Jhon – ¿que tal en entrenamiento?

Cori – muy bien, papá, tengo un problema.

Jhon – has discutido con T.C.

Cori – no, no es eso

Jhon – entonces dime que es

Cori – esta bien, ¡cuando estábamos entrenando el entrenador de T.C nos vio, y me ofreció entrar en el equipo y participar en el campeonato, y no se que hacer, ya que tendría que participar con los chicos.

Jhon- y no te gustan tus compañeros de la competición.

Cori – no, solo participa T.C, sería el y yo.

Jhon – entonces que problema hay.

Cori – que no se que hacer.

Jhon – ¿tu que quieres hacer?

Cori – yo quiero participar, pero me da un poco de miedo.

Jhon – no tienes por que tener miedo, si tienes algún problema, te retiras y ya esta, pero por probar no pierdes nada.

Cori – tienes razón, voy a probar y haber que sale.

Jhon – esa es mi niña.

Cori – me voy a dormir

Jhon – vale, buenas noches

A la mañana siguiente Cori fue a ver a T.C entrenar y en el descanso fue con ella y esta le dijo que había decidido aceptar la propuesta del entrenador Raimundo.

T.C – me alegro, ¿se lo has dicho ya?

Cori – todavía no, me acompañas

T.C – claro, vamos.

Los dos fueron al despacho del entrenador y se lo dijeron, este se alegró mucho le dijo a Cori que empezaría a entrenar al día siguiente con todos sus compañeros, pero que su entrenamiento sería sobre todo con T.C. lo que la empezó a gustar mas la propuesta.

Los entrenamientos eran algo duros, pero iban bien excepto por parte de Drasiq que no le hacia mucha gracia que una chica estuviera en el equipo de lucha.

Drasiq – que hace aquí tu novia T.C.

T.C – y eso a ti que te importa.

Drasiq – pues, si, por que una chica no debería estar en un equipo de hombres como es la lucha.

Cori – si tienes algún problema con migo dímelo a la cara.

Drasiq – pues ya que lo dices, si, por que no te largas.

Cori – me largaré cuando yo quiera, o cuando el entrenador me lo diga.

Drasiq – ya me encargare yo de que te eche el entrenador.

Cori – pues da la casualidad de que el entrenador fue el que me pidió que entrara en el equipo.

En ese momento el entrenador entro en el gimnasio.

Drasiq – ¿es eso verdad entrenador?

Entrenador – pues si Drasiq, y será mejor que la trates como a los de más de tus compañeros.

Drasiq – no puedo hacerlo, por que es inferior a mi, y no puedo.

T.C - ¿qué as dicho?

Cori – T.C tranquilo

Drasiq – lo has oído, ella solo sirve para enseñar su cuerpo bonito y no para romperse una uña.

Cori – ¿eso piensas de mí?

Raimundo – esta bien, si eso es lo que piensas, por que no echáis un combate. Si gana Cori se queda en el equipo ya que ha demostrado que es superior a ti, y si ganas tu ella se marchara. No pierdes nada. ¿Cori estas de acuerdo con esto?

Cori – si

Drasiq – esta bien.

T.C – pues adelante. Esto no me lo pierdo.

Raimundo – las normas son las que usamos siempre aquí, será como si fuera una competición. Preparados, ya.

* * *

**¿Que pasará en el combate? ¡Parece que T.C esta muy tranquilo por lo que pasado y esta muy dispuesyo a ver el combate, proximamente mas**

* * *

**Gracias a:**

**Fran: **espero que ya hayas terminado los examenes, al final cuantas han caido ? espero que no muchas. jejeje

**Cori Mcnamara Potter: **Hola, me alegra mucho de que te guste mi historia, yo tambien pienso como tu que el hijo de Cori es de T.C, desde que vi el primer capitulo quise que se liaran y estube esperando hasta que paso el capitulo de las chicas grandes no lloran, pero eso lo dejaron hay en el aire y tenian que por lo menos haberlo teminado o no se haber hecho un final mejor si sabian que ya no volvian mas pero bueno, que se le va hacer. yo esta historia empezo a rondar por mi cabrza el dia que vi el primer capitulo. si te gusta tanto como a mi porque no te animas y publicas tu tambien no se??. espero que este nuevo capitulo te guste. besos.

**DARLE AL GO**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

**Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo. siento el retraso. espero que os guste**

* * *

Drasiq muy convencido le dijo a Cori que empezara ella, y con un gesto en la cara de risa así lo hizo, le dio un puñetazo en la cara, del que T.C puso cara de dolor como si el los conociera. Drasiq empezó a tomárselo más en serio, ya que vio que no era rival fácil. Drasiq quiso darla una patada baja para hacer que cayera al suelo, pero Cori la esquivo dando un salto y dándole una patada a Drasiq en la cara dejándolo atontado y habiendo ganado la batalla.

Todos estaban muy contentos, excepto Drasiq que estaba algo enfadado, y se marcho igual.

T.C – muy bien, princesa.

Cori – gracias.

Raimundo - muy bien Cori. Bueno chicos se acabo por hoy.

Al día siguiente Drasiq estaba muy enfadado con Cori y fue hablar con su hermano.

Drasiq – Piter dile a tu hermanita que se controle y que no se meta en los asuntos de los de más.

Piter – mi hermana tiene edad suficiente para cuidarse ella solita, se lo puedes decir a ella.

Drasiq – ya se lo he dicho y no ha hecho caso.

Piter – pues es cosa de ella.

Drasiq – yo que tu la diría que tenga cuidado con migo y tu también por no hacerme caso.

Piter – aya tu, pero mi hermana se sabe cuidar ella sola incluso mejor que yo, en todo caso ella cuida de mí.

Drasiq se enfado mas todavía y estaba planeando algo para hacer que la reputación de Cori y su hermano cayera por los suelos, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que ir diciendo por el instituto que la madre de Cori y Piter se prostituia, y que por eso nunca iba alas reuniones del instituto y nunca hablaban de ella, en uno de los momentos Cori le escucho cuando iba con T.C y su hermano.

Cori - ¿qué estas diciendo?

Drasiq - la verdad, que tu madre el otro día estaba en la esquina de las putas trabajando y que por eso nunca la hemos conocido.

Cori – no sabes lo que estas diciendo.

Drasiq – lo niegas, y si no es así por que la ocultas. Pero el otro día yo la vi, se parecía mucho a ti.

Piter – como no te calles.

Piter estaba dispuesto a darle un puñetazo, pero Cori no le dejo.

Cori – no sera que lo es tu madre y tienes que cargarle el muermo a otro.

Drasiq – eso quiere decir que lo admites.

Cori – no mereces respuesta.

Cori se marcho ya que estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar y no quería que nadie la viera.

T.C – estas contento.

T.C salió detrás de Cori para animarla.

Drasiq – si, y a de mas al no negarlo todo eso es verdad no, Piter.

Piter – ni te lo imaginas. ¿Quieres saber por que nunca viene al colegio y por que nunca hablamos de ella?

Drasiq – pues si ya que estamos delante de todos.

Piter – esta bien os lo voy a contar. No es por que me avergüence de ella, por que mi madre es la mejor madre del mundo, y por desgracia nunca la vas a conocer.

Drasiq – ¿y eso por que?

Piter – ¡por que esta muerta!

Drasiq – enserio.

Piter – pues si, lleva más de 9 años muerta valla no, después de todo lo que has dicho has demostrado que eres un imbécil y un mentiroso.

Drasiq se quedo con una cara de tonto y Piter se marcho haber si alcanzaba a su hermana ya que la había hecho mucho daño.

Piter – Cori, ¿estas bien?

Cori – si no os preocupéis por mi.

En ese momento llegó Jess que lo había visto todo.

Jess – Cori ¿estas bien?

Piter – yo me voy Cori, luego nos vemos.

Cori – vale. Si Jess gracias estoy bien.

Jess – no sabía que tu madre... bueno.

Cori – pues sí

Jess – ¿y como fue? Hay perdón no debería.

Cori – no pasa nada, te lo voy a contar. Pero prométeme que no se lo vas a contar a nadie.

Jess – prometido

Cori – mi madre era una cantante muy conocida, su nombre artístico era Ana Torroja.

Jess - ¡que! Me estas diciendo que tu madre es la cantante. Vaya pues creo que ya no hace falta que me cuentes más, por que yo era gran fan de ella hasta que murió, al parecer un loco, y a de mas su hija lo vio todo y fue ella quien lo metió en la cárcel.

Cori – así es, y la hija que lo vio todo era yo.

Jess – eso quiere decir que tú eres Laura Torroja, sacaste un disco a los trece años y tuviste un gran éxito, pero lo dejaste porque tu familia tenía miedo de que te pasara lo mismo que a tu madre.

Cori – pareces un ordenador, lo sabes todo.

T.C – ya lo creo.

Jess – Cori y por que no lo dices, lo haces publico. Un momento, unas amigas y yo estamos formando un grupo. ¿Te gustaría entrar?

Cori – díselo a T.C

Jess – tú también cantas.

Cori – tienes mi disco.

Jess – si

Cori – recuerdas la canción en la que tengo un dúo muy bonito con un chico. Es T.C

Jess – seguís cantando verdad.

Cori – hace mucho que no canto.

T.C – pero si compones.

Jess – puedes ser nuestra manager, verdad T.C

T.C – claro que si.

Cori – ¿vas ha aceptar entrar T.C?

T.C – y por que no.

Cori – esta bien.

Los días pasaron y llego día del campeonato.

T.C y Cori quedaron finalistas por lo que tenían que decidir quien peleaba primero, y entre ellos decidieron que primero T.C y luego Cori en la final si llegaban. T.C gano el combate sin problemas, y lo mismo por parte de Cori, ganaron el título, y a Cori la nombraron campeona comarcal de Artes marciales.

Todo el instituto estaba muy contento por haber ganado ese premio, incluso Drasiq.

Todo iba bien, y Cori estaba componiendo canciones para el grupo en el garaje de uno de ellos donde tenían los instrumentos y no pudo evitar ponerse a tocar la canción que había compuesto y ponerse a cantarla, en ese momento todos entraron en la habitación, pero Cori no se había dado cuenta, y siguió cantando, tenía una voz preciosa y la canción... era alucinante, no se lo podían creer, cantaba mejor que cuando tenía trece años, su voz con los años había mejorado mucho. Cuando termino la canción todos la aplaudieron.

T.C - ¿por qué dijiste que ya no te acordabas de cantar?

Cori – por que no quería que lo supierais.

Mikel – esa canción es preciosa, y tu cantas de maravilla.

Cori – no es para tanto

Paul – es una de las voces más bonitas que he escuchado en mi vida.

Todos los componentes del grupo estaban alucinados por la voz tan bonita de Cori, era la que mejor cantaba de todos.

Tina - ¿dónde has aprendido a cantar?

Cori – es una larga historia.

Jess - ¿por qué no lo cuentas? No creo que ellos digan algo sobre todo esto.

Brad – el que no podemos decir

Cori – ¡mira que eres bocazas Jess!

T.C - ¡Cori, no pasa nada, tiene razón! ¿Por qué no lo cuentas?

Cori – ¡esta bien!

Jess – creo que Mikel tiene uno de los discos de tu madre por aquí.

Mikel - ¡de tu madre! ¿Quien es tu madre?

Cori – mi madre era Ana Torroja

Tina - ¿qué? Yo era su fan número uno hasta que murió.

Paul – así que así murió tu madre.

Cori – si.

Tina – y por eso nunca hablabas de ella. Por que no querías que descubriéramos que era Ana Torroja.

Brad – un momento, ¡si tu madre es Ana Torroja! Eso quiere decir que tú eres Laura Torroja.

Cori – así es. ¡Me habéis descubierto!

Mikel – ¡yo tengo tu disco!

Cori – enserio

Mikel – si, yo era un gran fan suyo, hasta que desapareciste por arte de magia y no se supo nada más de ti. Pero ahora. ¿Me firmas mi disco?

Cori – claro.

Cori comenzó a reírse cuando Mikel se planto delante de ella con su disco para que se lo firmara y comenzaba a sentirse un poco incomoda por como estaban descubriendo las cosas.

Brad – no me lo puedo creer. He cantado las canciones de Laura Torroja escritas específicamente para nosotros. ¡No me lo puedo creer!

Paul – Cori, ¡canta con nosotros!

Cori – no creo que pueda.

Tina - ¿por qué?

Cori – yo deje de cantar cuando sacaron el disco de grandes éxitos de mi madre, al ver que ella seguía teniendo tantos fan yo entendí que nunca llegaría a ser como ella y me empezó a dar miedo.

T.C – pero nosotros te ayudaremos a superarlo. ¿Verdad chicos?

Todos – sí...

Mikel – bienvenida al grupo.

Cori – esta bien, lo intentare hacer lo mejor posible.

T.C – hace mucho que no cantamos una canción juntos Cori.

Cori – pues ya lo haremos.

Brad – ya solo queda ponernos un nombre.

Jess – que tal "las siete piedras mágicas"

Cori – me parece bien, ¿pero como se te ha ocurrido?

Jess – por que cada uno tenemos un signo del zodiaco diferente, por lo que una piedra distinta, y como a mi la música me parece magia pues se me ha ocurrido eso. ¿Estáis de acuerdo?

Todos estaban de acuerdo con el nombre del grupo, y todo iba muy bien, a Cori se le quito su miedo y empezaron a cantar por muchos locales de la ciudad hasta que un día Cori decidió llamar al manager que tenía ella cuando era más pequeña y se llevo a sus amigos ha hacer una prueba para grabar un disco, y gustaron mucho, por lo que se pusieron a grabar el disco, y faltaban pocos días para que saliera su disco a la venta, ya estaba empezando a salir publicidad por la Tele y por carteles que decían que Laura Torroja volvía a los escenarios con un grupo musical que promete mucho. Todos estaban muy nerviosos pero la que estaba muy rara últimamente era Sidny, que aunque ¡no lo habían notado mucho ya que estaban muy ocupados con lo del disco, T.C si se lo notaba.

T.C – hermanita ¿qué te pasa?

Sidny - ¡he discutido con Brian!

T.C – puedo hacer algo para que te sientas mejor.

Sidny – no lo se. Es culpa mía, nunca debería haber estado con el.

T.C – no digas eso.

T.C no pudo hacer mucho por su hermana, pero la invito a la fiesta del estreno de su disco y a Brian también a ver si así podía alegrarla un poco. Esa noche fue muy divertida. Y todos se lo pasaron muy bien excepto Sidny y Brian que se la pasaron discutiendo y por lo que los dos terminaron borrachos y en ese estado se reconciliaron de tal modo que llegaron a costarse juntos.

Sidny al día siguiente no sabía que hacer, y se lo contó a Cori, la dijo que ella quería a Brian, pero que no sabía si el a ella también.

Sidny – estoy segura que ahora que ha conseguido lo que quiere me dejará.

Cori – no lo creo, yo he visto a Brian cuando esta contigo y se le ve que te quiere.

Sidny - ¡no lo se!

En ese momento Brian llego donde estaban las chicas hablando, y Cori los dejo solos para que pudieran hablar.

Brian – Sidny, ¡tengo que decirte algo!

Sidny – ¿vas a romper conmigo verdad?

Brian – de donde sacas eso

Sidny – es la fama que tienes

Brian – Sidny, yo venía a decirte, que..., que...

Sidny – ¡dilo ya de una vez!

Brian – yo quería decirte que te quiero, te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida. Y lo de anoche no fue solo por la borrachera, sino que por que te quiero. Se que he estado con muchas chicas de por aquí, pero tu eres la única de la que me he enamorado.

Sidny con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sidny – yo también te quiero, aunque cueste creerlo, ¿te quiero!

Los dos se dieron un gran abrazo y T.C y Cori que lo estaban viendo todo desde el otro lado de la acera se alegraron de que los dos estuvieran felices.

El disco fue muy bien, pero ellos no podían salir de gira por sus estudios, ya que ninguno los quería dejar. Por lo que no duro mucho aunque tuvieron fama, el disco fue número uno en la lista de ventas, pero quisieron que solo fueran conocidos donde vivían ellos y en ninguna parte mas ya que lo de la música era un Joby, pero por el instituto empezaron a ser muy populares. Ese curso termino, en el verano pasaron muchas cosas T.C y Cori se habían quedado en la ciudad al igual que Sidny y Brian, pero ese verano Cori empezó a trabajar como socorrista en la playa, T.C y Sidny se pusieron a trabajar como repartidores en la oficinas de su padre y Brian trabajo como camarero en una cafetería frecuentada por jóvenes.

Las cosas entre ellos iban muy bien, al comenzar el curso todo volvió a la normalidad, volvieron a encontrase con todos su compañeros pero esa mañana parecía muy extraña para los chicos. Estos vieron a Cori por los pasillos y fueron a saludarla y a preguntarle por T.C.

Jacq – Hola, como estas.

Cori – que dices. ¿Me estas hablando a mí?

* * *

**Hola, hola, espero que les guste en el proximo capitulo tardare menos en actualizar.**

gracias a:

Cori Macnamara Potter: Si lo he visto gracias, en cuanto lei tu correo ese mismo dia ya empece a verlo, que bien y ademas ha empezado desde el primer capitulo.

Fran : no se ni como la sigues porque ati estas cosas no te gustan pero bueno. haber si mas adelante la historia va mejorando aunque desde ya te abiso que es de amor entera tiene algo de accion pero muy poco

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Jacq – que te pasa Cori.

Chica – Cori... claro estoy bien gracias.

Esa chica le estaba chuleando, pero no era Cori, pero debía parecerse mucho a ella para confundirla y la chica se estaba aprovechando para divertirse un rato.

Jacq - ¿y T.C?

Chica – ("en voz baja" el novio de Cori). No lo se.

Paul – cuando le veas le puedes decir que le estamos buscando.

Chica – claro.

En ese momento T.C apareció por allí.

T.C – chicos, ¿cómo estáis?

Paul - muy bien.

T.C vio a la chica y se dio cuenta enseguida de que no era Cori.

T.C – ¡Jenifer!

Chica – si, hola T.C.

T.C – dios mío cuanto tiempo hacía que no te veía.

Jenifer – desde que te enfadaste con mi hermana hace tres años.

T.C – es cierto.

Jacq – un momento, nos estas diciendo que esta chica no es Cori.

T.C – no.

Paul – entonces quien es.

T.C – que les has hecho Jenifer, los tienes locos. Seguro que te han confundido con Cori y tu te has aprovechado.

Jenifer – lo tenía a huevo. Lo siento mucho, solo quería divertirme un poco.

Jacq – ¿pero como es que te pareces tanto a Cori?

En ese momento apareció Cori.

Cori – por que es my hermana.

Las dos se dieron un abrazo de felicidad ya que llevaban un año sin verse, bajo la mirada atónita de los chicos, el único que se había dado cuenta era T.C.

Cori – chicos os presento a mi hermana gemela Jenifer.

Chicos – encantados

Jenifer – igualmente

Paul – sois idénticas.

Jacq – no deben de ser idénticas cuando T.C se ha dado cuenta enseguida de que no era ella.

Cori – ¿eso es verdad?

Jenifer – si, es verdad.

Cori – no me lo creo, la última vez que nos vio juntas se hizo un lío.

T.C – he encontrado vuestra diferencia.

Brian – pues di nos la, por que para mí son idénticas.

T.C – intentar averiguarlo, a mí me costo lo suyo.

Cori – pero bueno, ¿qué haces tu aquí?

Jenifer – hemos llegado esta mañana. Y hemos venido todos a este instituto, queríamos daros una sorpresa a Papa a Piter y a Ti.

Cori – queríamos.

Jenifer – si.

Cori – Alison y Nik.

Jenifer – si

Cori – por lo que estamos todos aquí.

Jenifer – vamos, llévame donde Piter y yo te llevo donde Alison y Nik.

Las dos se marcharon a arreglar los papeles de la matricula y a ver a sus hermanos, mientras T.C se quedo explicándole a los chicos quienes eran Alison y Nik.

T.C – Jenifer ya sabéis que es la hermana gemela de Cori, no.

Todos – si.

T.C – pues Alison y Nik son chico y chica y son gemelos y hermanos también de Cori, todos Vivian con la abuela de Cori donde vivía yo antes.

Brian – eso quiere decir que son 5 hermanos.

T.C – así es. Lo que no se es como se tomara mi hermano Thomas, ya que esta loquito por la hermana de Cori. No quiero ni verle cuando se entere de que esta aquí.

Jacq – que tendrán las Mcnamara para tener loquitos a los Calaway.

T.C – eso me pregunto yo.

Todos estaban empezando a conocer a Jenifer y empezó a caerle muy bien a todos, incluso empezó a salir con Jacq y los hermanos de T.C de y Cori también empezaron a salir, las cosa iban de maravilla en el instituto, hasta que un día Sidny se desmayó en clase de matemáticas, y su hermano T.C la acompaño a la enfermería. Y Cori que los vio desde la biblioteca fue con ellos.

Cori - ¿qué ha pasado?

Sidny – nada, solo me he mareado un poco.

T.C – habrá sido una bajada de tensión.

A Sidny la hicieron una revisión, y la enfermera coincidió con lo que decía T.C, pero la dijo que fuera al médico ha hacerse unos análisis.

Esa tarde Sidny y Cori fueron al médico a que le hicieran una revisión a Sidny.

Cuando el médico la dio los resultados, no se lo podía creer, estaba embarazada. No sabía que decir, no sabía como se lo iba a tomar Brian.

Cori – no te preocupes Sidny, seguro que se lo toma bien.

Sidny – vale supongamos que se lo toma bien, ¿y mis padres? ¿y T.C?

Cori – ese será el problema más grande.

Sidny no sabía como se lo iba a decir a su novio y a su familia.

Cori – yo te puedo ayudar a decírselo a tu hermano, pero.

Sidny – claro si se lo digo a mi hermano el me puede ayudar a decírselo a Brian y a mis padres.

Cori – si, pero primero ay que decírselo a T.C, ¡vamos!

Las dos fueron directas al local donde estaba T.C con unos amigos.

Cori – hola cariño.

T.C – hola preciosa

Cori – ¿puedes venir un momento? Tu hermana y yo necesitamos decirte algo, ella esta afuera.

T.C – claro

T.C y Cori salieron a fuera donde estaba Sidny esperando para poder contárselo todo a su hermano.

Las dos se lo dijeron, y lo primero que le vino a la cabeza fue que Brian la había rechazado y que lo iba a matar.

T.C – lo mato

Sidny – no, tranquilo.

Cori – T.C Brian aun no lo sabe

T.C – pues tienes que decírselo y como no lo acepte lo mato.

Sidny – esperemos que si.

Cori – T.C, tranquilízate. ¡Quieres!

T.C – esta bien, yo te ayudo a decírselo a Brian y a mama, pero a papa ya os apañareis tu y mama, por que no me gustaría tener que enfrentarme a el.

Sidny – esta bien, pero no puede decirme nada, por que siempre por lo que me regaña es por los estudios, y por eso no hay problema, por que para cuando tenga al bebe será verano y hasta que empiece la universidad el bebe ya tendrá 3 meses y no habrá problemas.

T.C – no creo que sea tan fácil, pero bueno, vamos a ello.

T.C no se lo tomo muy mal, incluso le hacia un poco de ilusión tener un sobrino, se lo tomo mejor de lo que pensaban Cori y Sidny que se lo iba a tomar.

T.C – mama, Sidny y yo tenemos algo que decirte.

Susan – (madre de T.C y Sidny) que queréis decirme, ¡estáis muy sospechosos!.

Sidny – mama mira veras.

Comento muy nerviosa, pero de repente T.C la paro y se lo soltó de golpe.

T.C – que vas a ser abuela.

Susan - ¡que!

T.C – lo que oyes, que vas a ser abuela.

Susan – ¿hijo no me digas que has dejado a Cori embarazada?

T.C - ¡no! Por dios, como crees eso.

Sidny – mama, la que esta embarazada soy yo.

Susan – hija, como te has dejado.

Los dos intentaron convencerla para que se lo dijera a su padre, ya que ella se enfado un poco pero se le paso enseguida. A su madre se le ocurrió decirle a su padre primero que la que estaba embarazada era Cori haber como se lo tomaba, ya que siempre se había llevado mejor con T.C que con Sidny, ya que era un poco machista, y así lo hicieron.

Al decirle al padre que el hijo iba a ser de su hijo y no de su hija incluso se puso contento y llamo al padre de Cori, cuando lo hizo el padre de Cori se quedo perplejo ya que no sabía nada, cuando se lo quiso reclamar a su hija esta le dijo que tampoco sabía nada y le explico que la embarazada era Sidny.

Cori llamo a T.C para ver que había pasado.

RIN...

RIN...

T.C – diga

Cori – T.C ¿me quieres explicar por que tu padre ha llamado al mío para darle le enhorabuena, por que se supone que estoy embarazada?

T.C – que ha llamado.

Cori – si.

* * *

**menudo lio ha montado T.C, que pasará ahora...**

**Gracias a: **

los dos de siempre Cory Mcnamara Potter y Fran porque siempre me mandais un correos de animos,

gracias

saludos

Cory Mcnamara Potter espero actualizar antes el proximo capitulo pero esque ahora no tengo tiempo apra casi nada


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Este la explico todo lo que había pasado, y se dispuso a decírselo a su madre para aclarar todo.

T.C – mama, era Cori, para decirme que papa ha llamado a su casa para darle la enhorabuena al señor Mcnamara por el embarazo de su hija.

Susan - ¿qué ha llamado?

T.C – si.

Susan cogió a Sidny de la mano y se fue al estudio ha hablar con su padre, esta le contó toda la verdad.

Terry - ¿qué estas diciendo, que la embarazada eres tú?

Sidny – si, Papa.

Terry – pero...

Susan – no la digas nada, por que Sidny es igual de hija que T.C y merece el mismo trato, y al igual que no le has dicho nada a T.C, no le dices nada a Sidny.

Terry – esta bien, pero dile al novio ese tuyo que venga a hablar con migo.

Sidny – hay un problema

Terri – no me digas que te ha dejado en cuanto se ha enterado.

Sidny –no. Lo que pasa es que aun no se lo he dicho, he quedado con el esta noche.

Sidny esa noche fue ha hablar con Brian dispuesta a contarle todo, pero no se atrevía, por lo que llamo a T.C a mitad de la cita con Brian para que fuera a ayudarla a decírselo. Cuando T.C llegó Sidny se iba enfadada por que habían discutido, por que Brian la había comentado que estaba muy misteriosa esos últimos días de atrás. Y esta al decirle que eran problemas se lo tomo a mal y empezaron a discutir. Y Brian se lo contó todo a T.C.

T.C – ¡no tenías que haberla dicho eso!

Brian - ¿por qué?

T.C – por los que los tenéis problemas sois los dos, pero muy grandes.

Brian - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

T.C -¡por que mi hermana esta tan rara últimamente por que esta embarazada!

Brian -¿qué?

T.C – pues que esta embarazada, se entero ayer y no sabía como decírtelo.

Brian – valla, tengo que hablar con ella.

T.C – si. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Brian – no lo se. Lo primero hablar con tu hermana y luego con mis padres.

T.C – en mi casa ya lo saben.

Brian - ¿ y tu padre como se lo ha tomado? Por que perdona que te lo diga ¡pero da miedo!

T.C – no se lo ha tomado muy mal, pero quiere hablan con tigo.

Brian fue detrás de Sidny y no tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba en un parque de allí cerca subida en un columpio.

Brian - ¿qué haces aquí?

Sidny – pensar.

Brian – ¿en el bebe?

Sidny - ¡te lo ha dicho T.C!

Brian – si, me lo ha contado todo.

Brian se sentó junto a Sidny en el columpio

Sidny - ¿y que te parece?

Brian – no lo se, supongo que no esta mal, aunque como se parezca a mi, va ha estar castigado la mayor parte de su vida.

Sidny empezó a reírse

Brian - ¡valla! ¡Si sabe reír!

Sidny - ¡mira que eres payaso!

Brian – Sidny, ¡yo quiero a este niño y en cuanto acabemos el instituto nos casamos.

Sidny se puso muy contenta.

Brian fue ha hablar con Terry esa misma noche y al padre de Sidny le parecía bien que esperaran ha acabar los estudios antes de que se casasen.

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Mcnamara Cori estaba intentando convencer a su padre de que la embarazada era Sidny y no ella.

Pero aunque su padre confiaba en ella no estaba del todo seguro. Pero en ese momento llegó T.C.

Jhon - ¡vale! T.C aclárame tu la duda que tengo.

T.C - ¡Digame!

Jhon - ¿mi hija esta embarazada?

Dijo con una voz como que no quería escuchar que si

T.C se acercó a Cori la agarró por la cintura y dijo que si.

Cori le soltó y le dio un guantazo.

Cori - ¡T.C!

T.C- ¡vale, vale! No, no esta embarazada, ¡bueno! ¡Que yo sepa!

Jhon – vale, ya me quedo mas tranquilo de que no voy a ser abuelo.

T.C – el que va a ser abuelo es mi padre, mi hermana Sidny esta embarazada.

Jhon – bueno y me imagino que no se lo habrá tomado bien. Bueno ¡Venga y ahora largo de aquí los dos!

Son las 11:00 y es viernes, ¡fuera! No quiero veros iros por hay a dar una vuelta o algo. ¡Vamos!

Los dos se fueron a dar una vuelta y se encontraron con Brian y Sidny que acababan de salir de hablar con Terry.

Cori - ¿cómo ha ido?

Brian – mejor de lo que esperábamos

T.C – mi padre en el fondo no es tan malo.

Cori - ¡no! Lo que le pasa a tu padre es que tiene muy mala leche.

T.C - ja, ja, ja. ¡Que novia más graciosa tengo!

Cori – pues igual que yo, ¡que tengo un novio muy chistoso y no se corta un pelo ni delante de mi padre.

Sidny - ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

Cori – ¡pregúntaselo a tu hermano!

Sidny - ¡T.C! ¿Que la has hecho?

T.C - ¡no nada!

Sidny - ¡algo la has tenido que hacer para que diga eso!

T.C – ha sido una broma, y le ha sentado mal. ¡Eso es todo!

Cori - ¡bueno!

Dijo con cara de no haberle perdonado del todo.

En el último día del curso se estaba celebrando una pequeña fiesta de graduación para los estudiantes de último curso entre los que estaban nuestros protagonistas y Sidny en su noveno mes de embarazo que lucia con mucho orgullo. Mientras lo celebraban esta se encontraba donde los pequeños juegos que preparaban todos los años, esta se encontraba con Cori en el de lanzamiento al profesor que consistía en lanzarle a los profesores tartas a la cara para desahogarse después del año de curso.

Cori - ¿participamos Sidny?

Sidny – si, por que no.

Las dos participaron en la competición y Cori fue directa a lanzarle la tarta a su profesor de filosofía que era con el que mejor se llevaba y le dio de pleno dejándole toda la cara llena de nata.

Profesor – buena puntería Cori

En ese momento llego T.C con sus amigos donde estaban ellas jugando.

T.C – valla pleno Cori.

Cori – gracias, ahora te toca a ti Sidny.

Brian – toma, cariño.

Sidny lanzo la tarta y le dio de lleno al profesor de matemáticas que era el que menos nota la había dado, pero justo cuando lanzo la tarta puso su mano en el abdomen quejándose de dolores de parto.

A Brian casi le da algo cuando vio que estaba a punto de ser padre y este, T.C y Cori la llevaron al hospital.

Las clases acabaron y Sidny acababa tener a su bebe, un niño grande fuerte y sano.

Todos estaban atontados con el niño sobre todo el padre de T.C con su nieto, no lo soltaba para nada. Todo parecía que iba bien hasta que a Cori la hicieron una llamada del FBI avisando que el hombre que había asesinado a su madre se había escapado de la cárcel y que ya habían mandado a una tropa para que la protegieran a ella y a su familia, ya que sospechaban que iría a por ella por ser la que le metió en la cárcel.

Cori se preocupo un poco pero sabiendo que una patrulla estaba de camino se tranquilizó algo. Esta se lo contó todo a su padre y la dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Cori salió un momento al jardín a recoger una camiseta que se la había caído del tendedero y cuando quiso levantarse se vio con un trapo rodeándola la cara con somnífero que la dejo inconsciente y dejando caer al suelo un colgante que la había regalado T.C cuando empezaron a salir y que nunca se quitaba.

Un rato después su padre salió a buscarla porque vio que no entraba y en ese momento llego la patrulla.

Jhon – ¡agente! Mi hija, Mi niña, ¡no esta!

Agente – ¡tranquilícese! Señor tranquilo.

Jhon – (gritando) ¡Como quiere que me tranquilice! Mi hija ha desaparecido y un loco maniaco que mato a mi mujer va a por ella, ¿y quiere que me tranquilice?

Agente – señor tranquilo, ¡seguro que anda por ahí con su novio o algo! A de mas al criminal no le ha dado tiempo de llegar hasta aquí y en caso de que se la haya llevado andará cerca.

Jhon se calmo un poco, hasta que T.C llego a buscar a Cori y comprobó que no estaba con el.

* * *

**Que pasará con Cory?? **

**como reaccionara T.C cuando se entere??...**

**Gracias a:**

**Cory Mcnamara Potter y a Fran. **sois mis únicos lectores, y espero que estes hasta el final. porque la historia no es buena ya que la escribi cuando tenia 14 años mas o menos, por lo que me alegra mucho que por lo menos dos personas la lean. saludos


	7. Chapter 7

T.C - ¿qué ocurre? ¿Qué hace el FBI aquí?

Jhon - ¿T.C, Cori esta con tigo?

T.C – no, ¡habíamos quedado aquí!

T.C - ¿qué ocurre?

El agente cogió su móvil y hizo una llamada pero no tenia cobertura en le móvil por lo que salieron al jardín. Allí T.C encontró el collar de Cori.

T.C - ¡su collar!

T.C aviso al agente que había encontrado el collar y que nunca se lo quitaba.

El agente hizo una llamada y dijo:

Agente - ¡solicito refuerzos! Hemos llegado tarde el criminal ya ha actuado, ¡tiene a la joven Mcnamara! Posible secuestro! Envíen los refuerzos rápido.

Al decir posible secuestro T.C salió corriendo.

Jhon – ¡T.C!

Llamándolo y queriendo pararlo, pero el agente le dijo que le dejara que tenía que darle una foto de su hija.

Después de que Jhon le diera la foto al agente y que 100 agentes del FBI estuvieran en la casa buscando cualquier pista T.C llego con sus amigos diciendo que ellos conocían el barrio mejor que nadie y que podían buscarla, por lo que se pusieron manos a la obra.

Mientras tanto Cori comenzaba a despertarse y se encontraba en una habitación en la que solo se veía una pequeña ventana en la que se veían solo las nubes.

Cori (con voz aturdida) - ¿dónde estoy?

En ese momento una voz salió del otro lado de la habitación que se acercaba diciendo que si no le recordaba.

El hombre abrió la puerta y Cori cuando le vio la vinieron a la mente como ese hombre había matado a su madre después de violarla y maltratarla.

Cori - ¡eres Snaider¡ ¡como para olvidarte! Maldito CABRON.

Snaider- valla que memoria, hasta te acuerdas de mi nombre y eso que en el juicio solo señalabas.

Cori - ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¡Hacerme lo mismo que ha mi madre!

Snaider – no preciosa, no, lo que voy hacer es tenerte encerrada aquí para que sientas lo que he sentido yo durante estos años.

Cori - ¡pero no me podrás tener mucho tiempo ya que me estarán buscando!

Snaider – no, si piensan que estas muerta.

Después de decir eso salió de la habitación y la dejo encerrada. Snaider había dejado un cadáver de una chica de la edad de Cori con la cara desfigurada a la que la había puesto todas las joyas de Cori y la había hecho el tatuaje que Cori llevaba en la espalda.

Lo que hizo que la policía al encontrarla dijera que se trataba de Cori, lo encontraron el mismo día del secuestro por lo que suspendieron la búsqueda bajo las lágrimas de toda su familia y incluso de T.C que parecía que era el mas dolido de todos.

Al día siguiente enterraron el cadáver creyendo que era Cori.

T.C (con la voz apagada y ronca) – no aguanto aquí, ¡todo me recuerda a ella!

Terry – hijo tranquilo.

T.C – lo mejor es que yo me marche durante un tiempo.

Terry - será lo mejor.

T.C fue a despedirse de todo el mundo ya que quería marcharse lo antes posible para poder olvidar a Cori aunque le iba resultar muy difícil.

T.C – (refiriéndose a su familia y a la de Cori), ¡no os preocupéis por mí! No se a donde voy a ir pero cuando llegue os prometo que os escribiré aunque no voy a llamar ni nada, quiero estar solo! Y no se cuanto tiempo será eso por lo que solo os daré señal de que estoy bien y nada mas no quiero que nadie sepa donde estoy.

Todos se dieron cuanta de que T.C estaba aguantando las lágrimas y su madre al verlo tan mal accedió sin decir nada aunque no la hacia gracia que su hijo de 18 años se fuera de casa para no regresar en mucho tiempo.

Mientras tanto Cori que había logrado soltar una de las tuberías de pila de agua que tenia en la habitación, cuando Snaider entro para darla la comida típica de la cárcel Cori le dio con ella en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente y logrando salir de su jaula.

Cori - ¿dónde estoy?, ¡estoy en el bosque de las afueras!

Cori se situó donde estaba y se dispuso a correr hacia su casa, cuando llego su familia llegaba de despedirse de T.C.

Cori - ¡Papa!

Jhon no podía creerse que estuviera viendo a su hija.

Cori - ¡Papa, soy yo Cori tu hija!

los hermanos de Cori que habían escuchado la voz de Cori bajaron corriendo y cuando la vieron se tiraron todos hacia ella.

Jhon - ¡mi niña! (la dijo Jhon llorando)

Piter - ¡hermanita! ¿Dónde has estado?

Después de que la soltara Cori les contó todo.

Jhon – es increíble Cori, ahora lo que hay que hacer es llamar a la policía para que vaya a por ese mal hombre.

Jhon – tendremos que solucionar lo del registro, realmente creímos que ese cuerpo era el tuyo. ¡Dios mío!

Cori - ¿qué pasa papa?

Jhon - ¡T.C, se ha marchado!

Cori - ¿qué?

Piter – estaba tan mal que dijo que se marchaba ya que todo le recordaba a ti y que no iba a estar localizable para nadie ni siquiera para su familia.

Cori se quedo destrozada al saber que T.C se había marchado y pensando que ella estaba muerta.

Cuando fue ha ver a los padres de T.C estos pensaron que estaban viendo un fantasma y le dijeron a Cori que ellos la ayudarían a buscar a T.C.

Por lo que Cori comenzó a buscarle pero no tenía por donde empezar, por que cuando les mandaba alguna carta a sus padres lo único que ponía era que estaba bien y que no se preocuparan y no dejaba remitente ni nada y mandaba las cartas por mensajero por lo que no se sabía desde donde las mandaba.

Los meses pasaban y Cori ya dio por imposible el poder encontrarle, incluso se había metido en la policía para tener acceso a los archivos pero no encontraba nada.

También entro por que eso era lo que quería hacer T.C y así tendría mas posibilidades de encontrarlo mientras que por la tardes comenzó a estudiar Arqueología.

Un año después Cori en su comisaría era de las mejores agentes que tenía el cuerpo de policía, por lo que el teniente la mando a llamar para decirla que aunque solo tenía 20 años y poco más de 1 año trabajando con ellos se merecía un ascenso.

La ascendieron a sargento y la comunicaron que tendría un nuevo compañero que llegaría esa tarde de otra comisaría también sargento.

Cori ya había dado por imposible el poder encontrar a T.C y eso la haría olvidarse más del tema.

POR LA TARDE

Teniente (Toni Palermo): ¡Cori puedes venir por favor!

Cori - ¡claro ahora voy!

Cori - ¡que quiere!

Toni – el nuevo sargento que va a ser tu compañero esta a punto de llegar, me gustaría que le enseñes todo esto y le pongas un poco al día de los casos y como tratamos en esta comisaría a la gente de la calle y le enseñes a usar su bici.

(Ya que la comisaría de Cori se llamaba Pacific blue y era una patrulla de discreción ya que patrullaban con sus bicis y es mas fácil moverse por el malecón)

Toni - ¡su nombre es...!

En ese momento sonó la puerta

Toni - ¡adelante!

La puerta se abrió y se escucho una voz que decía – el teniente Palermo. Cori al escuchar esa voz se le acelero el corazón se dio la vuelta y comprobó que la voz que había escuchado era la de T.C.

* * *

**Hola, espero que os guste, como veis ya empieza la parte de pacific blue. **

**que pasará con el nuevo sargento?? ¡creo que se save quien es??, como reaccionara cuando la vea??.**

**Fran: espero que te siga gustando seguro que de ahora en adelante te guste mas, la verdad que si que va muy rapido pero es que lo he hecho como en la serie que pasan muchas cosas en los capitulos, relaciono una historia en comun con muchas. **

**Cory Mcnamara Potter: me alegra que sigas hay con la historia, ya que eres la unica que no conozco que la lee y le gusta. espero que te siga gustando.**


	8. Chapter 8

T

Cori - ¡T.C!

T.C – (con cara de sorprendido) Cori, ¡no puede ser!

Cori - ¡T.C dios mío! Por fin! Soy yo Cori

T.C soltó su bolsa en el suelo y se abalanzó sobre Cori dándola un gran abrazo sin importarle que estuviera el teniente delante.

T.C - ¡estabas muerta! ¡Estabas muerta! Estoy soñando

Le decía mientras que la abrazaba bajo la mirada de no saber nada del teniente aunque algo le había contado Cori ya que se llevaba muy bien con el y Cori le había pedido en mas de una ocasión que la ayudara a encontrarlo por o que poco a poco se fue dando cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Cori - ¡no era yo!, era otra chica yo estaba encerrada y cuando logre escaparme tu ya te habías marchado.

Teniente – bueno, aunque me imagino lo que esta pasando es mejor que lo dejéis para luego, T.C dame tu informe y márchate, así podrás hablar con Cori y ya ella te dice los horarios. ¡Bien venido!

T.C – gracias. Y perdone mi llegada.

T.C y Cori se marcharon y fueron a un parque y allí se volvieron a abrazar, en ese abrazo de los ojos de Cori y de

T.C saltaba brillo por ambas partes, después de que se calmaron un poco Cori le explico que lo había estado buscando y que como no llamaba y no daba dirección para escribir no había logrado encontrarlo.

T.C - ¡no me lo puedo creer!

Cori - ¡pues créetelo!

T.C – ¡Y yo protestando porque no quería volver!

Cori - ¿y por que no querías volver?

T.C - ¡por que no me había olvidado de ti! Y discutí con mi teniente y al final me trasladaron! Pero bueno ¿cómo es que tú eres policía? ¡No querías estudiar Arqueología!

Cori - ¡si pero estando en la policía sabia que te encontraría mas fácil mente, entre y cuando vi que ni así te encontraba no podía dejarlo y lo que hice fue apuntarme a clases nocturnas en la universidad y estoy estudiando arqueología!

T.C – ¡ya me extrañaba a mí que no estuviera estudiando nada!

Cori - ¿qué raro que tus padres no me llamaran para decirme que estabas aquí y que no te dijeran nada de que estaba viva?

T.C - ¡lo que pasa es que aún no los he visto, no he pasado por casa!

Cori - ¿pues a que estas esperando?

Levantándose del siento y dándole su mano para ir con el.

T.C - ¡vamos!

Cuando llegaron a la casa la que llamo fue Cori y la puerta la abrió Susan. Pero T.C estaba escondido detrás de al puerta.

Susan - ¡hola Cori! ¿Cómo estas?  
Cori – muy bien Susan, sabes ¡te traigo una sorpresa!

Susan - ¡de verdad, el que pasa!

Cori – no, no te la daré desde aquí.

Cori alzo su brazo hacia detrás de la puerta cogió a T.C de la mano y lo puso delante de la puerta y de su madre.

Susan - ¡dios mío!

T.C - ¡hola mama!

Susan abrazo a su hijo con lágrimas en los ojos y con la misma respuesta por parte de su hijo.

Terry -¿qué esta pasando?

El padre de T.C se acerco hasta la puerta haber que era lo que pasaba, y cuando al alzar la mirada hacia la puerta se encontró con su hijo abrazando a su esposa.

Terry - ¡dale un abrazo a tu padre!

T.C – claro, papa, claro

T.C le explico a sus padres el motivo por le que había regresado y como se había encontrado con Cori por casualidad en su trabajo.

La llegada de T.C hizo que el estado de ánimo de Cori mejorara, estaba mas alegre.

Pero no habían tenido oportunidad para hablar de ellos a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos, y que Cori estaba entrenando para que se especializara a usar su bicicleta.

Hasta que un día ocurrió algo en la comisaría. T.C y Cori entraron en el cuarto de armas para colocar las escopetas de prácticas que habían estado usando en la sala de tiro.

Cuando se disponían a salir la puerta se cerró con un gran golpe quedando encerrados ya que esa puerta tenia cierre de seguridad y solo se podía abrir desde afuera.

La habitación no era muy grande por lo que el espacio era algo reducido aunque había suficiente espacio como para que los dos se sentaran cómodamente uno en frente del otro. Por lo que una conversación entre los dos fue inevitable.

T.C- ¡Cori!

Al mismo tiempo

Cori - ¡T.C!

Al ocurrir esto de los dos salió una sonrisa

T.C - ¡tu primero!

Cori - ¡vale! ¿Solo quería preguntarte que, que tal tu primera semana aquí?

T.C - ¡muy bien! Y mas estando tú contigo.

Cori – me alegro mucho

T.C - ¡Cori! Me parece que tenemos una conversación pendiente que hemos estado evitando.

Cori - ¡tú dirás!

T.C poniéndose serio y nervioso

T.C - ¡Cori!... no hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de nosotros.

Cori - ¡T.C!...

T.C – Nooo... ¡déjame terminar! ¿Vale?

Cori - ¡vale!

T.C – lo que te iba diciendo es que no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar de nosotros y estos últimos meses e creído morirme solo de pensar que estabas muerta.

¡y encima ahora ni siquiera lo hablamos!

Cori se puso de rodillas delante de el, le tapo la boca suavemente con sus manos deslizándolas hasta su pecho y dándole un tierno y apasionado beso en sus labios que hizo que T.C la respondiera con la misma dulzura e entusiasmo que hizo que de ese beso lo siguieran otros tantos besos y abrazos, Cori se percato de que del cuello de T.C colgaba su colgante el mismo que el le había regalado y que nunca se quitaba y se podía ver por su cordón que T.C tampoco se lo quitaba.

Cori - ¿este es mi collar?

T.C - ¡si, cuando lo encontré en el jardín me lo quede después de tu entierro. Toma es tuyo.

Mientras se lo quitaba para devolvérselo Cori no le dejo.

Cori – no, quiero que lo lleves tú. (Mientras que se acercaba para darle otro apasionado beso)

La cosa hubiera llegado a mas si no fuera por lo incomodo del lugar, ambos pasaron la noche abrazados tapados por las cazadoras de ambos, de los uniformes.

A las seis de la mañana ambos comenzaron a escuchar ruidos, eran los encargados de la limpieza que los escucharon pedir ayuda.

Cori - ¡señor! Le voy a pasar la tarjeta para abrir la puerta por debajo.

El hombre les abrió y después de que le dieran las gracias se marcharon.

T.C - ¡y ahora que hacemos! En dos horas entramos a trabajar.

Cori - ¡uuuuuuhh! Me vas a invitar a desayunar!

T.C - ¡eso esta hecho!

Cori – pues vamos

T.C - ¡vamos!

Esa mañana en el trabajo se les veía radiante a pesar de no haber dormido en toda la noche.

Por lo que era evidente que todo el mundo se diera cuenta.

El teniente Palermo que era como un padre para Cori se alegro al saberlo ya que le había cogido mucho cariño.

La relación fue aumentando considerablemente, los dos eran inseparables, en la comisaría no era un secreto que ellos dos estaban juntos.

Cori en este último año había cambiado mucho, pero ya hemos contado que T.C la reconoció a la primera a pesar de ese cambio.

Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que al despacho del teniente llego el director del instituto Pacific pidiéndole que solucionara un problema que tenia en el.

Toni - ¡dígame usted!

Director - ¡en mi instituto en esta primera semana de clase se ha notado movimiento de trafico de drogas, yo no había hecho caso hasta que esta mañana una de las muchachas de las que se tenia sospechas ha aparecido muerta en su casa por sobredosis y creo que no ha sido por accidente ya que era una de las mejores alumnas y no creo que haya sido un suicidio, y los médicos han dicho que la dosis que han encontrado en su sangre era la de un suicida!.

Toni – lo que podemos hacer es que dos de mis agentes entren a su instituto haciendo que son alumnos nuevos.

Director - ¿pero no se notara que son mas mayores?

Toni – tengo agentes que tienen 21 años y parece que tienen 17 a si que no habrá problemas. De todas formas espere que le muestre quienes serán los agentes que entraran.

El teniente Palermo llamo a Cori y a T.C a su despacho, los dos entraron riéndose de algo gracioso que las acababa de pasar. T.C dejo que Cori entrara antes al despacho entrando el a continuación con las manos agarradas a su cinturón donde se sostenían su radio su porra, sus esposas y su arma además de otros utensilios de utilidad en caso de un operativo.

T.C – ¿nos ha mandado llamar teniente?

Toni – si, sentaros (haciéndoles un gesto hacia los asientos que estaban junto al director del colegio).

Director - ¡me esta diciendo que estos agentes tienen 21 años.

Toni – si porque.

Director - Porque son perfectos aparentan incluso menos de 17 puede que 16, si me lo hubieran preguntado yo no les hubiera echado mas de esa edad.

Toni – entonces le valen.

Director - creo que si

Cori – teniente disculpe la intromisión. Peroooo... ¿para que valemos?

Toni – para volver al instituto.

Los dos se quedaron mirando uno al otro con cara de sorprendidos a la vez que de indignación ya que a ninguno de los dos les hacia gracia entrar en el instituto y mas ya teniendo que estudiar ellos en la universidad.

T.C – ¿al instituto? ¿Y para que?

Cori – pues para que va ha ser, pues para un caso.¡ Un momento usted no es el entrenador Raimundo.

Insinuó Cori sin apartar la mirada del director del instituto.


	9. Chapter 9

Director - ¡si, tu ¿de que me conoce?

Cori – soy yo Cori la única chica de su equipo de artes marciales.

Director – ¿Cori? Medre mía, como has cambiado.

T.C – un momento usted es el entrenador Raimundo

Raimundo – y tu eres Calawey, tu también has cambiado mucho. Ellos fueron alumnos míos, y ahora vais a regresar al instituto, entonces será fácil introduciros, con buscar vuestros expedientes y cambiar un par de cosas servirá.

T.C y Cori se disponían a regresar al día siguiente al instituto, pero como alumnos.

Ambos se habían pasado toda la noche revisando los informes del caso para saber exactamente a quien se tenían que acercar, pero su primer objetivo era el novio que tenia la muchacha que había muerto de sobredosis que no era como los de mas amigos de esta. Era un muchacho problemático y le gustaba meter a gente nueva en su grupo pero la forma de ser de esa chica no era como la de la gente que se solía ir con ellos, por lo que resultaba ser el primer sospechoso.

Lo primero que se les ocurrió a T.C y a Cori fue que el primer día organizar alguna en clase para llamar la atención.

Los dos habían entrado en al misma clase como que los habían trasladado del instituto de enfrente por que no había mas plazas y se habían ofrecido voluntarios siempre y cuando fueran juntos. Y de esa forma todo el mundo lo creería que una pareja de novios estudiantes se habían trasladado juntos.

Pero otro de sus trabajos era que nadie sospechara que eran policías y que eran dos adolescentes enamorados, aunque eso no les iba a costar mucho.

Ese mismo día en clase hicieron lo que tenían planeado.

Profesor – bien, ¡vamos ha hacer un pequeño repaso de cómo se deben hacer los siguientes planteamientos!

Haber, ¿Cori Parquer?

Cori - ¡si!

Profesor - ¿podrías decirme que da en ese ejercicio?

Cori – 42

Profesor - ¡lo has mirado en algún sitio!

Cori - ¡no!

Profesor - ¿me estas mintiendo?

Cori -¡usted ha preguntado y yo he contestado!

T.C no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada lo que hizo que la atención del muchacho fuera digna de ellos.

Profesor - ¡es imposible que lo sepa ya que este problema es trampa y se tarad mínimo 20 minutos en hacer a no ser que se tenga algún conocimiento estadístico universitario, y dudo que una niña de 17 años lo tenga.

Cori - ¡el hecho de que yo sea mas inteligente que usted no quiere decir que yo le este mintiendo!

T.C ya empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia, mientras que el muchacho ya empezaba a reírse por lo bajo y ha fijarse mas en ellos.

El profesor lo dio por imposible y puso unos problemas de los que Cori le dio a los cinco minutos la respuesta mientras que T.C tenía algunos problemas para hacerlos.

La clase termino y sin decir nada T.C y Cori cogieron sus cosas y salieron del aula.

Al salir T.C acorralo a Cori en una pared lo que Cori se quedo un poco sorprendida.

Cori - ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?

T.C – verificando tu rebeldía. Una de las cosas que están prohibidas en este instituto si mal no recuerdas es besarse en los pasillos con demasiada pasión, y por como te tengo acorralada estoy con la intención de hacerlo.

Cori - ¿y por que no lo haces?

T.C - ¿Por qué estoy esperando a que tu des el primer paso?

Cori soltó sus libros en el suelo y puso sus manos por el cuello de T.C y comenzó a besarlo como nunca lo había besado antes, mientras que T.C también soltó sus libros y paso sus manos por la cintura de Cori empotrándola contra la pared y acariciándola sus glúteos.

Todos los que pasaban se les quedaban mirando, incluso un profesor los vio y los intento regañar pero ellos no hicieron caso. Eso les estaba quedando que ni pintado ya que no tenían que fingir mucho para demostrar la pasión que tenían uno con el otro, hasta que T.C noto como una mano le daba por detrás y se daba la vuelta.

T.C - ¡mas vale que sea algo importante!

- si me llamo Glen y me gustaría que conocierais a mis amigos, creo que os gustarían.

T.C - ¡yo soy T.C y ella es Cori!

Glen – encantado. ¿os gustaría salir esta tarde con mi grupo?

T.C - ¡por que no! ¿Cori te apetece?

Cori - ¡puede ser divertido!

El primer día había ido bastante bien, ya se habían acercado a su objetivo el siguiente paso era averiguar si el realmente fue quien le proporciono las drogas a la muchacha muerta.

T.C y Cori al terminar las clases fueron a casa de este donde habían quedado con el teniente para comentarle como había ido el día y haber si el había averiguado algo desde las oficinas.

Toni - ¿Qué tal ha ido?

T.C - ¡hemos quedado con el y su grupo esta tarde!.

Toni – eso es más de lo que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que hoy es el primer día.

Mientras que T.C y el teniente hablaban de cómo había ido la cosa Cori observaba el informe que había conseguido el teniente de Glen.

**Nombre:** Glen

**Primer apellido:** King

**Segundo apellido:** Prieto **Sexo:** Varón

**Edad:** 17 años

**Antecedentes:**

Detención por tráfico de drogas el 29 de Julio del 2000 a la edad de 12 años "menor de edad". Estado bajo fianza durante 2 meses a la vez que cumplía servicios a la comunidad. Detenidito de nuevo dos años después por una pelea en el local "Va ha ser que si" en el que se sospechaba de un trafico de drogas entre menores, por lo que se le realizo una analítica con autorización paternal en la que se le encontró una serie de drogas en la sangre cuatro años después de la primera detención. Por lo cual fue condenado al ingreso en la clínica de desintoxicación Pacific al menos durante 3 meses mínimo donde dejo las drogas por completo.

**Agente al caso: **

John Mckenzie

Cori - ¡este chico tiene serios problemas con las drogas!

T.C – dudaría mucho que con este expediente que tiene no tenga nada que ver con esto

Cori - ¡pero no parece que haya sido el quien ha asesinado ah… ¿Claudia? Creo que se llama la chica

Cori había comenzado a buscar entre un manojo de papeles que había encima de la mesa donde tenia todo lo referido al caso.

T.C - ¡Cori tenemos que irnos es casi la hora de que vallamos a conocer mas a fondo a nuestro sospechoso!

Cori soltó los papeles y se levanto de la mesa

Cori - ¡si vamos!

Llegaron al lugar donde habían quedado y allí ya estaba Glen esperándolos. Habían quedado en un parque próximo al instituto donde T.C y Cori habían ido tantas veces a pasear cuando iban al instituto

Glen - ¡hola!

Cori - ¡hola!

De fondo se escucho

¡MADRE MIA COMO ESTA!

Cori – ¿Cómo has dicho?

¡que estas muy bien!

T.C – pues tiene dueño.

Cori agacho la cabeza para que no se la viera de que estaba riendo ya acababa de comprobar como T.C se ponía celoso de un niño de 17 años.

Glen - Chicos estos son Cori y T.C los chicos de los que hable que van a mi clase

¡encantados!

T.C y Cori – igual mente

La tarde fue bien, estuvieron hablando de muchas cosas pero no eran capaces de sacar el tema de las drogas.

Los días pasaban y T.C y Cori empezaron a salir mas enserio con el grupo de Glen y comenzaban a preguntar sobre el. Pero ninguno de los del grupo aun confiaba mucho en ellos, ni siquiera en si estaban realmente saliendo juntos

Un día los invitaron a una fiesta un viernes por la noche y fueron los dos solos sin que nadie los acompañara, ni micrófonos ni nada para que nadie sospechara y así pudieran averiguar algo.

En la fiesta todo el mundo parecía divertirse y T.C y Cori comenzaron a hacer lo mismo ya que veían que nada sucedía y estaban empezando a sospechar que Carolina realmente se había suicidado por que no habían visto ni una sola droga en todo el tiempo que llevaban de incógnito.

Cori se levanto un momento para ir al baño y cuando regreso Glen llegaba con T.C y con una copa para cada uno. Cori no bebía pero si no aceptaba la copa podrían sacar conclusiones por lo que decidió que la aceptaría.

A Cori no la gustaba beber desde el día en el que se pillo una borrachera de la que lo único que recuerda es que se despertó desnuda en la cama con T.C y con un tatuaje en la espalda con las letras T.C con un delfín rodeándolas.

Cori cogió la copa y dio un sorbo al igual que T.C, pero al poco tiempo empezaron a encontrarse un poco mareados, pero se encontraban bien tenían ganas de divertirse, estuvieron toda la noche bailando o al menos eso les hicieron creer.

Cuando estaban agarrados bailando una canción lenta en la que el hablar solo ellos pudieran escucharlo.

Cori - ¿T.C, estas bien?

T.C - ¡perfectamente! ¿y tu?

Cori - ¡por suerte me di cuenta cuando iba al baño que nos habían metido algo en la bebida y hemos podido darles el cambiazo.

T.C – si, pero tendremos que hacer que el efecto nos dure mucho ya que se supone nos hemos tomado las pastillas y que somos novatos en esto.

Cori - ¿y que se te ocurre que hagamos?

T.C bajo sus manos hasta el culo de Cori soltó una pequeña sonrisa y dijo.

T.C - ¿Qué es lo que hacemos cuando nos emborrachamos? ¡Por que esto es igual pero un poco mas fuerte

Cori - ¡no pretenderás que nos acostemos aquí en casa de Glen!

T.C - ¿Por qué no? Se supone que estamos drogados y a de mas sus padres no vienen hasta al próxima semana

Cori soltó una pequeña sonrisa de que se rendía y aprobaba lo que T.C la acaba de decir por lo que comenzaron a besarse como locos en medio del salón, se acercaron a Glen si parar de sonreír fingiendo el estar drogados.

T.C - ¿no tendrás un cuarto libre?

Mientras que Cori no paraba de besarle el cuello.

Glen soltó una pequeña sonrisa y empezó a mover su cabeza en señal de aprobación.

Glen - ¡arriba la segunda puerta a la derecha!

T.C soltó una pequeña risotada de complicidad beso a Cori la agarro por la muñeca y la subió al cuarto, cuando entraron en el T.C comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Cori y esta a quitarle el jersey hasta que ambos quedaron totalmente desnudos, se tumbaron en la cama y comenzaron ha hacer el amor entregándose a fondo uno con el otro como siempre hacían.

Por la mañana Glen llamo a la puerta para preguntar.

Glen - ¿Qué tal chicos?

T.C - ¡bien, ahora salimos!

Ambos se vistieron y salieron, la casa estaba hecha un desastre pero a Glen no parecía importarle.

Glen - ¿Qué tal la noche?

Cori - ¡bien, aunque a penas recuerdo nada! ¡que extraño!

Cori había comenzado a fingir para poder sacar el tema.

T.C - ¡yo tampoco lo recuerdo todo! Solo que te llevaba al cuarto y no recuerdo nada más.

Cori - ¡pues yo eso no lo recuerdo! Solo puedo recordar que me desnudaba y me acostaba con tigo, pero solo unos instantes, y ahora que me he despertado a tu lado.

T.C - ¡pues menos mal que ha sido con migo y no con otro!

Cori - ¡si! ¡pero que extraño apenas bebimos una copa!

Glen - ¡los chicos os metieron una pastilla de éxtasis en la bebida, eso es lo que os paso.

Glen se quejaba de un dolor de cabeza probablemente por todo lo que se había metido la noche anterior.

Cori - ¿Qué nos drogasteis?

Cori puso cara de sorprendida y de un poco de enfado

Glen - ¡venga como que era la primera vez! A noche me contó T.C que cuando no podéis con la noche os tomáis unas pastillitas.

Cori – pero nunca de éxtasis, ¡eso es mucho mas fuerte que lo que tomamos nosotros! Al menos recuerdo lo que he hecho por la noche.

Glen – vale, ¡perdonarme! Esta bien, no lo volveré hacer

T.C – no la vuelvas a meter en la copa, sin que nosotros lo sepamos, dánoslas directamente a nosotros y asunto resuelto.

Glen levanto la cabeza y comenzó a reírse al igual que T.C y Cori.

Glen - ¡y que tal son!

T.C - ¡como te lo decimos si a penas nos acordamos!

Glen – lo bueno que tienen estas pastillas es que no te acuerdas de nada ahora pero dentro de unas horas lo empiezas a recordar todo.

Cori - ¡pues ya te contaremos!

Glen – si

T.C - ¿te ayudamos a limpiar?

Glen – no hace falta ya he llamado al servicio de limpieza de la casa vendrán en una hora y lo dejaran todo como nuevo.

Cori - ¿y tus padres no te dicen nada por esto?

Glen – mis padres a penas pasan tiempo en casa y cuando se enteran de esto no me dicen nada ya que se sienten culpables por que me dejan solo demasiado tiempo. ¿Qué vais ha hacer hoy?

Cori – de momento ir a casa a darme una ducha y ha cambiarme de ropa.

Glen – ¿y tu T.C?

T.C – lo mismo

Glen – y si os ducháis aquí y T.C ¿si te dejo algo de ropa mía y tu Cori te pones algo de mi hermana? Debéis de tener la misma talla más o menos.

Se miraron uno al otro e hicieron un gesto de que si les parecía bien. Tenían de curiosidad de donde los iba a llevar, y si podrían avanzar algo en el caso.

Glen había comenzado a confiar algo más en ellos.

T.C se había puesto unos vaqueros de Glen y una camisa y Cori aunque la quedaba algo grande la ropa de la hermana de Glen había encontrado una camiseta que la quedaba bien junto con unos pantalones piratas.

Glen cogió el coche de su padre y los llevo casi a las afueras de la ciudad donde Glen les dijo que tendrían que esperar.

Cori - ¿Qué hacemos aquí Glen?

Glen - ¡espera un poco y lo veras!

T.C – llevamos casi una hora y nada

Glen - ¡tranquilo! Tienen que estar al llegar.


	10. Chapter 10

Ambos se empezaron a dar cuenta de que probablemente estaba esperando a su proveedor, algún narcotraficante, por lo que Cori sin que Glen se diera cuenta empezó a vigilar si llevaba el arma a mano al igual que T.C por si a caso necesitaban usarla.

De repente un Jaguar negro con lunas negras apareció de la nada. Una de las puertas de coche se abrió y de ella salio un hombre de unos 35 años, tenia el pelo un poco a tazón y castaño, era un hombre un tanto alto y bestia con ropa de marca y aunque informal elegante. Ese día iba de negro, salio y se apoyo en el coche. Era un hombre musculoso y la primera impresión que daba producía un poco de miedo. Cori cuando le vio se hecho un poco hacia atrás.

T.C se acero a Cori quedando los dos apartados de Glen y del hombre.

Cori - ¡le conozco!

T.C - ¿enserio?

Cori - ¡si!

T.C - ¿y el a ti?

Cori - ¡no! Se quien es, ¡solo eso!

T.C - ¿y quien es?

Cori - ¡es Juan José Prieto Martínez!

T.C - ¿el narcotraficante?

Cori – ya veo que tu también has oído hablar de el.

T.C – si pero nunca le había visto, ni si quiera una foto

Cori – pues nada mas que entre como policía me enseñaron una foto suya y me hablaron de el.

T.C - ¡hay que hacer algo!

T.C se agacho como que se iba a atar las zapatillas, pero lo que iba ha hacer era coger su arma, la que tenia agarrada en el tobillo bajo su pantalón.

Pero de repente Cori poso su mano en la espalda de T.C en forma de aviso de que no hiciera nada.

T.C se incorporo y se fijo en el coche del que salía una muchacha de mas o menos la edad de Glen un poco mas baja que el hombre, rubia con ropa de surf con un niño en sus brazos de apenas un año también rubio y un poco despistado.

Juanjo – Helena, deja, ¡ya lo cojo yo!

T.C - ¿sabes quien es ella?

Cori - ¡Creo que Helena Montero!

T.C - ¿Quién?

Cori - ¡luego te cuento!

Glen le dio un abrazo a Juanjo y otro a Helena, Glen le dio algo a Juanjo sin que Helena lo viera y los dos fueran hacia el parque que estaba al lado con el niño mientras que Glen se dirigía hacia ellos.

Cori - ¿Quiénes eran?

Glen - ¡mi hermano y su mujer! Ya os los presentare en otro momento.

Glen los llevo hasta la casa de Cori y esta invito a pasar a T.C una vez que Glen se había marchado.

T.C - ¿me vas ha decir ahora quien era?

Cori - ¡era Helena Montero!

T.C - ¡pero esa no era la que se había enamorado de su profesor de matemáticas!

Cori – se rumoreaba que eran la misma persona, pero me parece que no era solo un rumor si no que era cierto.

T.C - ¡y que mas sabes!

Cori -¿no te acuerdas? Fue el mismo año que acabamos el instituto. ¡el escándalo de la chica que se fugó con su profesor de matemáticas al acabar primero de Bachillerato!. Solo tenia 17 años por lo que desaparecieron del mapa hasta que ella hizo los 18 y se casaron, lo ultimo que supe fue que tuvieron un hijo y poco más. Pero esa muchacha tiene 19 años.

T.C – que fuerte, el profesor de matemáticas romántico del que todas no dabais la lata por como la enamoro ahora resulta que es un narcotraficante, y no uno cualquiera si no que el mas buscado.

Cori – ¡eso parece!

T.C - ¡pero eso no paso aquí!

Cori - ¡no, fue en un instituto de Suiza! Pero se fugaron, y vinieron aquí para poder esperar hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad!

T.C - ¡ya me acuerdo!

Al día siguiente habían quedado con Glen en su casa para ir a dar una vuelta. Cuando llegaron se encontraron con que allí estaban Juanjo y Helena sentados en el salón. Juanjo se levantó y acercó a ellos tendiendo su mano.

Juanjo - ¡hola soy Juanjo! Y esta es mi esposa Helena.

Señalando a la rubia que se había levantado a saludar.

Helena - ¡hola!

T.C y Cori - ¡hola!

Glen se acerco a T.C y a Juanjo y les dijo que tenia algo que enseñarlos en el garaje

Mientras tanto Cori y Helena se quedaron hablando

Cori - ¡tu eres Helena Montero!

Helena - ¡si! ¿Cómo lo sabes?. Bueno, claro me viste en la tele.

Cori - ¡si!

Helena - ¡me hice famosa por eso!

Cori - ¡ya lo creo! Pero a mi me gusto mucho vuestra historia.

Helena - ¿en serio?

Cori - ¡si! Aunque me gustaría escuchar tu versión por que seguro que en la tele lo distorsionaron todo un poco

Helena - ¡si! Y como parece que los chicos están ocupados te lo voy a contar.

Yo tenia 16 años y empecé el primer curso de bachillerato en el instituto en el que llevaba estudiando 3 años, ese año llego como nuevo profesor de matemáticas. Al principio me pareció un poco pijo por su ropa de marca.

Poco a poco me fui quedando coladita por el, y mas cuando empezó a tontear con migo en clase dirigiéndose a mi solamente, o cuando pasaba a mi lado y me daba un pequeño golpe en el brazo. Incluso cuando estaba en el descanso y el salía con su coche o a tomar algo siempre me decía algo.

Hasta que un día cuando me dio la nota de un examen, no solo venia la puntuación si no que abajo había una nota que decía.

"no se si tu sientes lo mismo que yo, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que cada vez que te veo me pongo nervioso y se que si no te lo digo no voy a ser capaz de seguir dando clase, se que me estoy arriesgando a mucho pero si tu sientes lo mismo que yo. Estoy dispuesto a todo si tu me dices que si.

Házmelo saber de una forma que nadie lo sepa".

Te ama: Juanjo

Cori - ¿y tu que hiciste?

Helena - ¡en el examen a continuación de su nota le puse que me esperara en el departamento de matemáticas en la hora del recreo! Cuando llego la hora, fui y allí estaba, en cuanto le vi me agarre a su cuello y comencé a besarle y el a mi y le dije que yo también le quería. Empezamos ha salir en secreto, nos veíamos en los baños y nos mandábamos notitas por los exámenes. Nos ponía casi uno a diario y el decía que era para que estuviéramos mejor preparados. Hasta en uno me puso. ¡CASATE CON MIGO O ME MUERO!. Yo le hice un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza desde mi asiento y el se levanto de la silla me cogió y me beso delante de toda la clase. Yo le dije que nos habían descubierto y el me dijo que le daba igual que ese mismo día se iban a marcar juntos hasta que yo fuera mayor de edad y nos pudiéramos casar. Y como ves el cumplió su promesa y aquí estoy cada día mas enamorada de mi profesor y el de mi y de nuestro hijo.

Cori - ¡que historia más bonita!

Mientras que Helena le contaba esta historia a Cori, T.C se dirigía hacia el garaje con los hermanos, y para su sorpresa cuando llego allí se encontró con que el garaje estaba lleno de droga.

T.C - ¿Qué significa todo esto?

Juanjo - ¡seguro que podemos confiar en el!

Glen - ¡si! ¿Verdad T.C?

T.C - ¡si claro!

Juanjo - ¡si no, tiene fácil solución le haremos lo mismo que a tu noviecita!

Glen - ¡no me lo recuerdes!

T.C se quedo sorprendido, ya había averiguado que había sido el, y tenia pruebas suficientes como para encerrarlos a los dos pero no podía hacerlo en ese momento con Cori en la otra habitación y sin refuerzos por lo que decido esperar.

Cuando salieron de la habitación T.C intento estar los mas tranquilo posible y cuando llegaron a casa se lo contó todo a Cori y prepararon el operativo ya que le habían dicho que iban a distribuir la droga al día siguiente en el instituto, T.C iría a ayudarlos como que esta con ellos mientras que cientos de agentes les estarían esperando en la puerta y Cori en alguna de las clases.

En la ora del descanso Glen fue a buscar a T.C y le informo de que en la siguiente hora comenzarían a distribuirla.

T.C quería avisar a Cori, pero no podía ya que Glen no le dejaba ni un minuto solo, pero Cori al ver que T.C no llegaba decidió poner a todos los agentes alerta. Cori la clase siguiente se la salto al ver que T.C seguía sin aparecer.

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio del instituto Juanjo y Glen habían comenzado ya a vender la droga entre los alumnos, algunos de ellos eran de los mas aplicados en clase y compraban las drogas precisamente para poder mantenerse despiertos toda la noche estudiando, T.C empezó a entender por que Carolina empezó a salir con Glen, por que ella era la que mas nota sacaba de todos sus compañeros.

Cuando T.C vio que nadie entraba y salía del gimnasio decidió actuar y sacar su pistola, apuntando a los dos hermanos.

T.C – ¡manos a la cabeza!

Ambos se quedaron algo sorprendidos

Glen - ¿Qué estas haciendo T.C?

T.C - ¡he dicho que manos a la cabeza!

Los dos obedecieron

Juanjo - ¿Qué esta pasando aquí, confiamos en ti, por que nos haces esto?

T.C - ¡soy sargento de policía, estáis detenidos por trafico de drogas y por el asesinato de Carolina Burton!

Glen - ¡que! ¿Eres un poli?

T.C – así es, a si que contra la pared.

Mientras que T.C esposaba a Glen a una de las barras de hacer ejercicio del gimnasio Juanjo aprovecho y salio corriendo de allí, T.C salio lo mas rápido posible detrás de el por los pasillos del instituto donde les vio Cori y salio corriendo detrás de ellos avisando a todos los agentes.

Cuando Juanjo salio a fuera se encontró con un montón de coches de policía y la puerta llena de agentes, por lo que saco su pistola, cogió a una muchacha que pasaba por allí y amenazó con matarla si no le dejaban marchar.

T.C llego enseguida y Cori detrás que saco su pistola en cuanto vio la situación.

Juanjo - ¿tu también, preciosa?

Cori - ¡si!

Juanjo - ¡y me imagino que ni siquiera seréis pareja!

Cori - ¡en eso te equivocas, es en lo único en lo que no os hemos mentido!

Juanjo - ¡eso esta bien! Es lo único sagrado para mi, ¡el amor!

Helena – ¿de verdad?

Juanjo- ¡Helena!

La chica acababa de llegar y se estaba empezando a enterar en que clase de marido tenía.

* * *

**hola **

**bueno como no tengo tiempo y solo tengo dos lectores he decidido colgar unos cuantos capitulos a la vez, espero que les gusten..**


	11. Chapter 11

Helena - ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Juanjo - ¡no quería haberte daño!

Helena - ¡pues me estas haciendo mas, enterándome ahora a si! Un narcotraficante, y asesino.

Juanjo - ¡no!

Helena - ¡si!

Juanjo - ¡lo hice por ti! Por que te quiero

Helena – Vale, supongamos que me quieres, por que no lo dejaste cuando te casaste con migo.

Juanjo no sabia que contestar, le dolía el ver como Helena lloraba y sufría y por el, se estaba dando cuenta de lo mal que lo había hecho. Ella tenia razón, cuando se caso con ella debió de dejarlo, peor no pudo, pero luego pensó que lo tenia que haber hecho por su hijo, ese niño que no tenia la culpa de que su padre fuera un asesino.

Juanjo soltó a la muchacha y comenzó a apuntar a T.C con su pistola, quito el seguro.

Cori - ¡no lo hagas!

Helena - ¡no cariño, no lo hagas!

T.C - ¡no cometas un error!

Juanjo se disponía disparar su pistola cuando un agente le disparo de lleno en el pecho.

Helena - ¡noooooooooooooooooo…….!

Helena salio corriendo donde estaba Juanjo mientras que T.C perdía una ambulancia.

Helena lo tumbo encima de ella mientras que lloraba y le miraba a los ojos.

Helena - ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

Juanjo - ¡por que te quiero!

Helena - ¿pero por que?

Juanjo - ¡por que si seguía vivo, no querrías casarte de nuevo, eres muy joven y te mereces ser feliz!

Helena - ¡no!

Juanjo - ¡Teee, Tee quiero!

Helena – y yo a ti

Juanjo - ¡miiii Chiquiiiita.. Alocada!

Junajo dio un último suspiro y murió en los brazos de Helena, sufriendo por su muerte.

Glen fue detenido y un mes más tarde condenado por la muerte de la muchacha en el instituto y por tráfico de drogas a 30 años de cárcel, fue juzgado como adulto a pesar de ser menos de edad, pasaría su primer año de condena en un reformatorio hasta que cumpliera los 18 para ser trasladado a una cárcel de máxima seguridad, T.C y Cori tuvieron que declarar en el juicio, al igual que Helena, que parecía mas tranquila desde la muerte de su marido.

Cuando termino el juicio Cori se acerco a ella.

Cori - ¿Esas bien?

Helena - ¡si!

Cori - ¿lo siento?

Helena - ¿Por qué?

Cori - ¡por engañaros!

Helena - ¡no importa, solo estabais haciendo vuestro trabajo!

Cori - ¿Qué vas ha hacer ahora?

Helena - ¡marcharme!

Cori - ¿A dónde?

Helena – a Croacia con mi hijo a empezar una nueva vida

Cori – me alegro

Helena – gracias

Cori - ¡estas segura de que estas bien!

Helena – si

Cori – siempre le querrás ¿verdad?

Helena – si, el amor siempre me ha parecido que era como el aire, aunque no se pueda tener se siente.

Esta se alejo y se marcho, Cori supo por la televisión que al día siguiente se marcho a Croacia con su hijo tal y como la había dicho.

T.C se acerco a Cori y la agarro por la cintura.

T.C - ¡en que piensas!

Cori – en lo que esta sintiendo en este momento la esposa de Juan José Prieto.

T.C - ¡si!

Cori - ¡no me puedo ni imaginar que lo que puedo llegar a sufrir si te perdiera!

T.C la miro a los ojos la dio un dulce beso en los labios y la dijo que nunca lo perdería.

Días después

Cuando Cori y T.C estaban patrullando después de que habían salido del instituto como alumnos ya que mucha gente ya sabía que eran policías y ya habían cerrado el caso, estaban por el paseo marítimo cuando recibieron un aviso de que un súper estaba siendo atracado.

a todas la unidades se solicita ayuda en el mercadoParker del paseo marítimo, se esta cometiendo un 211.

T.C - ¡aquí 1 beiquer 7, recibido!

Cori - ¡aquí 2 beiquer 7, voy para ya!

T.C llego primero al mercado y detrás del Cori, esta se coloco en la pared más cercana a la puerta principal con su arma en alto y alerta, mientras que T.C se disponía a entrar por la puerta de atrás.

Ambos habían pedido refuerzos ya que habían visto que eran 4 hombres armados los que habían entrado en el mercado a robar.

Cuando tuvieron la oportunidad entraron dentro mirando bien todas las zonas.

En la puerta principal Cori se encontró con uno, pero no tubo muchos problemas para dejarlo cao enseguida, lo esposo a una de las rejas de una de las ventanas y siguió buscando a los de mas mientras que le informaba a T.C por la radio lo que estaba viendo.

Cori - ¡Tengo a uno! Voy a meterme por lo pasillos haber si encuentro a mas.

T.C – Recibido.

Cori - ¡T.C!

T.C- ¡que!

Cori- ¡ten cuidado, son muy peligrosos!

T.C – tranquila

Los dos se introducieron entre las estanterías, cada uno por un lado hasta que se encontraron en el centro, allí los rodearon entre dos de los atracadores, pero se plantaron delante de ellos y consiguieron detenerlos y atarlos, pero no veían al ultimo. T.C se fue por un lado del pasillo y Cori por el otro, de repente Cori escucho un ruido que provenía de arriba, miro hacia arriba y vio como el cuarto estaba colocado en la pasarela de empleados con una escopeta apuntando directamente hacia T.C que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí, Cori salio corriendo hacia T.C.

Cori - ¡noooooooooooooooo!

T.C se dio la vuelta, Cori lo agarro y se puso justo delante de el justo cuando al francotirador disparo y le dio a Cori de lleno en la espalda cayendo en los brazos de T.C. este aun no reaccionaba de lo que había pasado, levanto la vista un poco y vio como el atracador escapaba y empezaba darse cuenta de la situación.

T.C la agarraba y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos.


	12. Chapter 12

T.C – ¡Cori! ¿Por qué lo has hecho?, ¿Por queeeeeee?

Cori estaba como muerta en los brazos de T.C, con los ojos cerrados y con el suelo y las manos de T.C llenas de sangre.

T.C - ¡no te me mueras Cori! ¡Aguanta!

T.C había pedido una ambulancia por radio y no había tardado mucho en llegar, T.C salio del supermercado corriendo detrás de la camilla de Cori en la que se la llevaban con oxigeno y con un montón de tubos que la estaban poniendo.

Cuando llegaron al hospital T.C se encontró con Piter el hermano de Cori.

Piter - ¡dios mío T.C ¡ ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estas así, lleno de sangre?

T.C – Piter, Piter.

T.C no era capaz de explicarse de la desesperación de tan solo pensar que podía perder a Cori.

Piter - ¡tranquilo, Tranquilo, dime! ¿Qué ha pasado?

T.C - ¡Cooo, Coo….ri, Cori!

Piter empezó a ponerse un poco nervioso

Piter- ¡T.C me estas diciendo que esta sangre es de Cori!

T.C - ¡si!

Piter - ¡dios mío! ¿Dónde esta? ¿Qué ha pasado?

T.C – ¡esta en quirófano!

T.C rompió a llorar cuando vio como Piter salía corriendo hacia el quirófano, T.C puso sus manos en su cara y apoyado en la pared se dejo caer al suelo.

Al cabo de unos minutos en el hospital aparecieron el padre y los hermanos de Cori al igual que los de T.C.

Terry - ¿Cómo esta Cori hijo?

El padre de T.C le había cogido entre sus brazos apretándolo contra el en señal de apoyo mientras que T.C no paraba de echarse la culpa de lo que había pasado

T.C le contó a su padre lo que había pasado como pudo cuando vieron como Piter salía con lágrimas en los ojos.

T.C - ¿Cómo esta?

Piter - ¡esta grave!

T.C comenzó a desesperarse de nuevo

Piter - ¡ha perdido mucha sangre y no creo que pase de esta noche!

John - ¡no, mi niña no!

Piter - ¡papa lo siento!

T.C - ¿puedo entrar a verla?

Piter - ¡si!

T.C - ¿esta consciente?

Piter - ¡no esta en coma!

T.C fue a la habitación donde tenían a Cori y cuando la vio tumbada en la cama indefensa débil, y enchufada a tantas máquinas se le cayo el alma a los pies, saco fuerzas de donde pudo y se sentó en la cama junto con Cori y con su mano agarrada comenzó ha hablarla.

T.C - ¡perdóname! No puedo seguir hablando, no puedo. ¡Yo tengo la culpa! Yo tenia que estar hay y no tu. ¡Yo debería estar en coma y no tú! Cori ¿por favor, te lo pido, despierta? ¡Sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, toda mi vida eres tu! No puedo seguir contándote mas, como me ha dicho el medico, ¡ya te he contado todo! Necesito que tú sigas esta historia. ¡Despierta!

Las lagrimas no paraban de caer por lo azules ojos de T.C, como cada día desde que Cori había ingresado en el hospital.

Piter – T.C ¡deberías descansar un poco! Vete a casa y duerme un poco

El hermano de Cori presentaba en su gesto con señal de dolor pero no tan grande como el que presentaba T.C, nadie de la familia de T.C se atrevía a acercarse y hablar del tema ya que se les caía el alma ver como T.C sufría por Cori.

T.C - ¡no! ¿¡¡¡Y si se despierta!!!? ¿¡¡¡Y si yo no estoy aquí cuando eso pase!!!?

La voz de T.C se volvió más triste según iba hablando y de sus ojos comenzaban a caer otra vez lágrimas.

Piter se acerco a su amigo poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros en forma de consuelo, intento ser lo mas fuerte posible ya que por dentro estaba sufriendo también mucho.

Piter – T.C, ¡tienes que descansar!

T.C – ¡no! Piter, no puedo descansar, no quiero dejarla sola ni un momento.

T.C no había ido a casa en toda la semana que Cori llevaba ingresada, su madre le había llevado ropa para que se pudiera cambiar.

Lo mas lejos que había salido de la habitación de Cori era a la cafetería que se encontraba una planta mas abajo y cuando lo había hecho había sido obligado por su madre para que comiera algo o para hablar con alguno de los agentes responsables del caso de los atacantes de Cori que aunque alguno ya había sido detenido, el que había disparado había logrado escapar.

Piter salió de la habitación y dejo a T.C solo con Cori.

Cuando salió se encontró con que la madre de T.C y que su padre estaban afuera.

Piter había estudiado medicina y estaba trabajando en el mismo hospital en el que estaba Cori como ya habréis podido observar.

Jhon - ¡hijo! ¿Cómo esta tu hermana?

Piter – ¡igual! No hay mejoría papa, pero de momento no hay que alarmarse. El que me preocupa ahora es T.C ¡lo veo muy mal!

Susam - ¡mi hijo esta sufriendo mucho! Quiere mucho a Cori.

¡no la quiero, mama! ¡¡¡la amo!!! Es mi vida.

T.C acababa de salir por la puerta ya que había escuchado voces en el pasillo

Susam se acerco a su hijo y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Susam - ¡hijo, tienes que ser fuerte!

T.C - ¡no, mama! No pienso ser fuerte, por que se va ha poner bien y cuando lo haga, no pienso perderla nunca mas, ¡ya la perdí una vez! Y no pienso perderla de nuevo, ¡¡¡¡¡me niego!!!!!.

T.C se dio la vuelta y entro de nuevo en la habitación de Cori se sentó en la cama y la cogió la mano, como había hecho día tras día.

La noche llego y T.C se quedo con ella en el hospital.

Apenas dormía se pasaba toda la noche leyendo algún libro o revisando algún informe de la comisaría, ya que aunque no iba a trabajar pedía que le llevaran los informes al hospital para tener algo que hacer.

Esa mañana fue como todas T.C, sentado en la ventana mirando el cuerpo inmóvil de Cori que se encontraba con un montón de cables unidos a una vía que tenia puesta en el brazo y una especie de tubo que la rodeaba la cabeza del que salían dos pequeños tubos que tenia introducidos en sus fosas nasales.

Piter - Buenos días, T.C.

T.C – Buenos días.

Piter fue directo a la cama de Cori, con una linterna pequeñita observo sus pupilas, a continuación cogió su mano y puso sus dedos en la muñeca de Cori tomándola el pulso. Soltó su mano con cuidado encima de la cama y cogió su carpeta de metal e izo sus anotaciones, seguidamente poso la carpeta encima de la mesita que estaba junto a cama de su hermana se acerco a la misma y con una mano agarro el respaldo y la otra la poso en la cama, se inclino y le dio un dulce beso en la frente y después la susurró algo en el oído, tan bajito que solo ella podría oírlo.

Piter le dirigió una mirada a T.C y después se despidió de el.

T.C se aparto de la ventana y se acerco a la cama, cogió la mano de Cori y comenzó ha hablarla.

¡buenos días, preciosa! ¿qué tal estas hoy? Jahh, ¡no se por que te lo pregunto! Si ya se que no estas bien cuando estas hay tumbada sin poder moverte. Pero es que aun tengo la esperanza de que cuando te lo pregunte vas ha abrir esos ojos negros que me vuelven loco y me vas ha contestar.- estoy bien T.C- con una sonrisa en tus labios y.........

T.C de repente dejo de hablar ya que había notado como Cori había apretado ligeramente su mano.

No podía creérselo se había movido.

Este se acerco más a Cori.

¿puedes oírme?

Los dedos de la mano de Cori comenzaron a moverse entre la mano de T.C

¡si! Lo sabia, sabia que te ibas a poner bien, ¡Lo sabia!

Cori comenzó ha hacer un leve movimiento de la cabeza en señal de que se estaba despertando. T.C empezó a ponerse nervioso hasta que al final Cori abrió los ojos y le vio.

Cori - ¿donde estoy?

T.C – ¡en el hospital, Cori!

Cori colocándose una mano en su cabeza en señal de que tenia un pequeño mal estar.

Cori - ¡enserio! ¿Es usted mi medico?

T.C - ¡que! ¡Cori, soy T.C!

Cori – ¿T.C? no lo siento, no le conozco ¿y quien es Cori?

En ese momento Piter entro por la puerta y cuando vio a su hermana despierta se abalanzo hacia ella y la abrazo pero ella parecía no reconocerlo.

Piter - ¡Cori! ¿Cómo estas?

Cori – bien, supongo. ¿Me pregunta a mí?

Piter – ¡Dios mío! T.C ¿puedes salir de la habitación?


	13. Chapter 13

T.C - ¿Piter que pasa? ¡Tampoco se acuerda de mí!

Piter – creo que ha perdido la memoria. Pero T.C no te alarmes, es normal después de haber estado un tiempo en coma, por favor ve a fuera y llama a todos y cuéntales lo que esta pasando.

Mientras que T.C salía de la habitación dos médicos mas entraban en la habitación junto con dos enfermeras.

Una media hora más tarde todos los médicos incluidos Piter salieron de la habitación con la mirada de toda la familia de Cori y los padres de T.C para saber como estaba.

Jhon - ¿cómo esta?

Piter – ¡bien, se esta recuperando muy bien!

Jhon se puso muy contento al conocer la noticia, pero T.C no le había contado todo por teléfono, pero no tardaría mucho en enterarse.

T.C - ¿y su memoria Piter?

Todos se quedaron mirando atónitos a T.C y a Piter.

Piter – eso ya es otra cosa, ¡ha perdido la memoria por completo! Cuando se ha dado cuenta se ha puesto un poco nerviosa, pero ya esta mejor, la he estado contando lo que la paso y quien era yo a de mas de su medico. ¡Por cierto T.C, quiere hablar con tigo! No me preguntes de que por que no lo se y tampoco se acuerda de ti. Después de T.C podéis entrar, pero de uno en uno no conviene que os vea a todos de sopetón, y más cuando no se acuerda de nada.

Jhon – ¿pero de nada?

Piter – de nada papa la hemos tenido que decir hasta como se llama

Jhon – ¡mi niña!

T.C entro en la habitación y Cori ya no tenía ninguno de los tubos que tenía puestos hacia escasamente una hora y estaba sentada en la cama ya no estaba tumbada.

Cori - ¡hola!

T.C - ¡hola!

Cori - ¿tu eres T.C?

T.C - ¡si!

Cori - ¡me gusta! ¿Es el diminutivo de algo verdad?

T.C - ¡si! De Wendel Terrens Calaway

Cori - ¡ese ya no me gusta tanto!

Cori empezó a reírse, T.C notaba como si se acordara de todo, que el hecho de que no tenia memoria no fuera cierto.

Cori – tú ya sabes como me llamo yo. Me imagino por que me lo decías hace un momento.

T.C – si claro.

Cori - ¡el chico ese dice que es mi hermano y me ha contado un poco lo que me ha pasado. Que soy policía, que trabajo con tigo y que dispararon en acto de servicio. ¿Es verdad? Es que aun me parece un poco fuerte solo el hecho de que haya perdido la memoria como para que encima sea policía. ¡Pero bueno yo no he pedido que entraras tu primero por eso! Si no por que Piter me ha contado que no me dispararon a mi, si no que a ti y yo me puse en medio para protegerte.

T.C - ¡así es, y maldigo el momento en que eso paso! Por que yo tendría que ser el que estuviera en el hospital y no tú.

Cori - ¿debes de ser alguien muy importante para mí, para que hiciera eso?

T.C - ¡si, bueno, eso pienso, no se!

Cori - ¡no sabes! ¿Acaso yo nunca te lo he dicho?

T.C – ¡si! Me lo has dicho muchas veces pero ahora mismo tu no sientes lo mismo.

Cori - ¿qué somos?

T.C – nos conocemos desde que teníamos 10 años y estamos saliendo juntos desde que teníamos 17 así que no se desde luego.

Cori – madre mía, te debo de querer mucho. ¿Te quiero?

De la cara de T.C salió una pequeña sonrisa ya que se sorprendió de la pregunta.

Cori – quiero decir ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te quiero?

T.C a la vez que asentía con la cabeza la dijo que si.

T.C – si, me lo has dicho muchas veces. Incluso tienes un tatuaje en el cuello de un delfín y dos iniciales, ¡las mías!

Cori levantando la mano tocándose el cuello dijo:

¡enserio!

T.C - ¡si!

Cori - ¡valla! Debes de ser muy importante para mí

T.C – y tú para mí. ¡Yo también llevo tus iniciales tatuadas en el cuello.

Cori - ¿de verdad?

T.C - ¡si!

Cori – me lo enseñas

T.C – claro

T.C se dio la vuelta e inclino un poco la cabeza dejando ver un pequeño dragón que rodeaba dos pequeñas letras, una C y una M seguidas una de la otra separadas por un punto.

Después de llevar un buen rato hablando con Cori, este salio de la habitación y dejo que los de más entraran a verla.

Cori estaba un poco sorprendida por el hecho de que no se acordaba de nadie.

Al día siguiente la dieron el alta y T.C fue a su casa con un montón de cajas y bolsas.

Cori - ¿Qué traes?

T.C - ¡cosas!

Cori - ¿para que?

T.C - ¡para que recuerdes!

Este traía anuarios del instituto, fotografías y un montón de cartas.

T.C comenzó sacando las fotos en las que tenia 17 años. Cuando nuestra historia comenzó. La contó como se conocieron y como había muerto su madre y como ella lo había presenciado todo. Y como a los 18 años ese mismo hombre la secuestro e hizo que lo detuvieran de nuevo.

Cori a pesar de no recordarlo. Sentía el dolor por la perdida de su madre tan pronto.

Cori -¿Cuántos años tenia yo cuando ella murió?

T.C -¡unos 9!

Cori – debió de ser traumático para mí

T.C - ¡no fuiste muy fuerte!

Cori estuvo toda la tarde con T.C revisando, cartas que ella le había mandado, fotos y llevándola a algunos sitios a los que solían ir, como una playa a las afueras de la ciudad en la que pocas veces se podían encontrar con alguien.

Cori recordaba cosas vagamente, pequeños flash que pasaban por su mente pero que no lograba situar en ningún sitio.

Los días pasaba y no había avances, excepto que T.C estaba consiguiendo volver a enamorar a Cori, siendo muy cariñoso con ella y procurando no tocarla demasiado para que no se sintiera incomoda.

Cori ese día decidió ir a la comisaría.

Cori - ¡hola!

Ras - ¡sargento!

Cori - ¿me conoces? Si claro yo trabajaba aquí

Ras – si

Cori – lo siento pero no me acuerdo de nada

De repente llego T.C

T.C - ¡hola preciosa! ¿Que haces aquí?

Cori - ¡tendré que ver el sitio donde trabajo, no!

T.C – tienes razón

Cori - ¿me enseñas todo esto?

T.C - ¡claro!

Cori – bien

T.C la llevo por toda la comisaría, y lo ultimo en visitar fue la sala de entrenamiento de tiro. Cori quiso probar a disparar, haber si a si recordaba algo, ya que T.C la había dicho que pasaba mucho rato practicando en esa sala.

Cori se recogió el pelo, se puso las gafas de protección y T.C la dio un arma.

Cori - ¿y como lo hago?

T.C se puso detrás de ella y la agarro la cintura para colocarla como tenia que tirar y luego sujeto sus manos explicando como tenia que sujetar la pistola.

Cori cada vez que T.C se acercaba notaba como se ponía nerviosa, ya que se estaba empezando a enamorar de el. "Otra Vez".

Cori disparo y dio muy cerca del centro

Cori - ¡guau!

T.C - ¡Muy bien! Eso no se te ha olvidado.

Cori - ¿tengo puntería?

T.C - ¡si mucha!

T.C cogió el arma de Cori y se puso a recoger el material después de hacer unos cuantos tiros más. Cuando Cori fue a darle las gafas de protección se le cayeron al suelo y ambos se agacharon a la vez para recogerlas quedándose los dos, mirándose uno frente al otro.

Cori agacho la mirada y seguidamente T.C hizo lo mismo soltando una pequeña risa. Esta dejo las gafas encima de la mesa, se acerco poco a poco a T.C hasta que se agarro por sus hombros y le beso, un beso del que T.C no tardo mucho en rodearla con sus brazos y responder ese beso.

De repente Cori se aparto y puso una de sus manos en su cabeza en señal de molestia.

T.C - ¿estas bien?

Cori - ¡espera!

T.C se quedo un poco preocupado mirándola, mientras que no paraba de quejarse del dolor de cabeza hasta que perdió el conocimiento.


	14. Chapter 14

T.C la cogió en el aire antes de que cayera al suelo, la cogió en brazos y la tumbo en un pequeño sofá que tenían allí. Esta no tardo, mucho en recuperar la conciencia, colocando de nuevo la mano sobre su cabeza.

Cori - ¿Qué me ha pasado?

T.C - ¡te has desmallado! ¿Estas bien?

Cori – creo que si

T.C – te estabas quejando de que te dolía la cabeza y de repente te desvaneciste.

Cori - ¡si, ya me acuerdo!

T.C – bueno, ¿pero ya no te duele?

Cori - ¡no! Seguramente es por que ya esta empezando a circular todo bien por mi cabecita.

T.C - ¿Qué?

Cori soltó una pequeña sonrisa

Cori -¡si!

T.C - ¡me estas diciendo que te acuerdas de todo!

Cori - ¡bueno, de lo que siempre he logrado recordar, creo yo.

T.C - ¿fecha de mi cumpleaños?

Cori - ¡el 18 de septiembre!

T.C - ¿y el tuyo?

Cori - ¡el 12 de agosto!

T.C soltó una pequeña carcajada, la cogió en brazos y comenzó a besarla.

T.C - ¡me alegro que ya estés bien mi amor!

Cori estaba con sus manos alrededor del cuello de T.C. mientras le tocaba el pelo con dulzura.

Cori - ¡creo que si!

T.C - ¿Qué habrá hecho que lo recuerdes todo?

Cori - ¡tu beso!

T.C - ¿Qué?

Cori – el beso que me diste

T.C - ¿pero como es posible?

Cori - ¡no lo se! Cuando me besaste empezaron a venirme a la mente todas las veces que lo has hecho, todo de golpe, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que nos vimos.

T.C - ¡enserio!

Cori - ¡si! Y de hay empecé a recordarlo todo.

T.C – me alegro

T.C se volvió a acercar a ella y a besarla con todas sus fuerzas.

Los días pasaron y parecía que todo volvía a la normalidad, Cori había regresado a su puesto a la comisaría como sargento y T.C en los días en los que Cori había estado en coma había sido ascendido a teniente ya que el teniente Palermo había sido ascendido a capitán.

Una tarde T.C estaba esperando a Ras ya que se habían empezado a llevar bien con el a pesar de ser un poco problemático y alocado en el trabajo y por el hecho de que le atraía mucho Cori.

Ras -¡hola!

T.C - ¡hola! ¿Qué tal?

Ras - ¡bien! ¿Jugamos?

T.C – si

T.C y Ras quedaban para jugar al baloncesto ya que era un deporte que les gustaba bastante. Iban a jugar a una cancha que había próxima a la playa. Mientras que jugaban hablaban.

Ras - ¡que tal con la sargento!

T.C - ¡bien! ¿Por qué?

Ras - ¡que pena! por que en cuanto te deje tendré el camino libre para intentarlo yo.

T.C - ¡ni se te ocurra o te doy la zona de pandilleros durante un mes para patrullar.

Ras - ¡vale, vale!

T.C le esquivo y metió el balón en la canasta

Al día siguiente Cori y T.C estaban patrullando, cuando de repente Cori freno de golpe y agacho la cabeza. T.C hizo lo mismo, soltó su bicicleta y fue corriendo donde ella.

T.C -¿estas bien?

Cori - ¡si! Solo ha sido un pequeño mareo.

T.C - ¿seguro?

Cori – si tranquilo

Cori le dio un pequeño beso para tranquilizarlo

T.C - ¡vamos a sentarnos allí!

Cori - ¡vale!

Descansaron un rato y continuaron patrullando, Cori parecía que ya estaba bien del todo.

Por la noche T.C la había invitado a cenar y al cine. Cuando salieron del restaurante antes de entrar al cine.

T.C - ¡no has comido casi nada!

Cori -¡tengo el estomago revuelto!

T.C – seguro que te ha sentado mal algo, por eso te has mareado esta mañana.

Cori - ¡seguro!

En el cine entraron a ver "el reino de los cielos", ya que no se ponían de acuerdo en cual ver, eligieron la que se estrenaba ese día.

Al salir fueron a casa de T.C a recoger algunas cosas que Cori se había dejado allí.

Cuando Cori fue a salir por la puerta T.C no la dejo.

Cori - ¡déjame salir!

T.C - ¡no!

Cori - ¡T.C…!

T.C - ¡quiero que te quedes!

T.C la cogió por la cintura y comenzó a besarla dulcemente en el cuello.

Cori - ¡enserio!

Cori también rodeo a T.C con sus brazos. T.C fue subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a los labios de Cori y empezar a besarlos. Cori soltó las bolsas tirándolas al suelo. T.C la cogió en brazos y la metió en el dormitorio cerrando la puerta con el pie y sin dejar de besarla.

Por la mañana Cori se despertó encima de T.C y este abrazándola. Como pudo para no despertarlo aparto su mano y se levanto de la cama para vestirse.

Cuando ya había salido de la ducha y se estaba poniendo la camiseta de tirantes negra de media cintura T.C se despertó.

T.C - ¡buenos días!

Cori se puso de rodillas encima de la cama y le dio un dulce beso.

Cori - ¡buenos días!

T.C - ¡ya te ibas!

Cori - ¡no, iba a preparar algo para desayunar!

T.C la agarro y la tumbo en la cama poniendo una de sus piernas encima de ella.

T.C - ¡quédate aquí con migo!

Cori - ¡vale!

T.C - ¿ya estas mejor?

Cori - ¡si, ya no noto nada! Bueno si.

T.C - ¿el que?

Cori - ¡que tengo hambre!

Cori le dio un beso muy rápido y se levanto de la cama. Peor al hacerlo sintió como todo la daba vueltas y se callo encima de T.C en la cama. Este se incorporo y la ayudo a tumbarse.

T.C - ¿Cómo estas?

Cori - ¡bien, es que me he levantado muy rápido!

T.C - ¡no, Cori ayer también te mareaste!

Cori - ¡pero ayer fue por que me sentó mal ago!

T.C - ¡no, Cori estos mareos no me están gustando nada!

Cori - ¡estoy bien!

T.C - ¡seguro! ¿No crees que deberíamos ir al medico?

Cori - ¡no. Seguro que ya no me mareo mas!

T.C - ¡esta bien! ¡Pero prométeme que si te vuelves a encontrar mal iras!

Cori - ¡Si señor!

Le dijo mientras hacia el saludo del ejercito con su mano

T.C - ¡no es broma!

Cori- ¡que si, te lo prometo y ahora a desayunar que me estoy muriendo de hambre!

T.C - ¡vamos!

Ambos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar. Como a las 10 de la mañana los padres de T.C aparecieron en la casa para pedirle a T.C que fuera en una semana a cenar a casa ya que su padre había preparado la reunión de los socios del trabajo.

Terry - ¡damos por hecho que tu y tu familia también vendréis, Cori!

Cori - ¡claro!

T.C - ¡allí estaremos!

Susam - ¿a que hora vais a trabajar hoy?

Cori - ¡entramos a las 5!

Terry - ¡bueno, entonces os dejamos que tendréis cosas que hacer!

T.C - ¡no, papa, quedaros un rato! ¿Queréis un café?

Terry - ¡bueno!

Los padres de T.C se sentaron en el salón ha hablar con Cori mientras que este traía café para todos.

T.C - ¡papa! ¿y como es que este año haces la fiesta tan tarde?

Terry - ¡por que había algunos socios que no podían hasta estas fechas!

Los padres de T.C se quedaron con ellos hasta la 1:30, que tuvieron que marcharse.

T.C preparo algo para comer y se sentaron en el salón a ver la tele hasta la hora ala que tenían que ir a trabajar.

En la tarde en el trabajo, todo parecía tranquilo, T.C acababa de entrar por la puerta con un hombre el doble de grande que el con barba y con todos sus brazos tatuados. Tenia pinta por su ropa de ser un motero que olía a alcohol.

Cori - ¡Wa…, que asco, me han estrado ganas de vomitar!

T.C - ¡no es para tanto, solo huele a alcohol!

Cori - ¡pues a mi me huele a rayos!

T.C – voy a meterlo en la celda

Mientras que T.C lo encerraba Cori se desmayó cayendo de lleno al suelo.

T.C - ¡Cori! ¡Cori! Despierta

T.C le pidió a la recepcionista Maria que llamara a una ambulancia pero en ese momento Cori empezaba a reaccionar.

Cori - ¡uff! Maria no llames, ya estoy bien.

Esta con el teléfono en la mano tenía cara de no saber que hacer.

Maria - ¡teniente! ¿Llamo?

T.C - ¿Cómo estas Cori?

Cori – bien

T.C - ¡Maria ya no hace falta que llames, gracias!

Maria - ¡vale!

T.C ayudo a Cori a levantarse del suelo

T.C - ¡vamos!

Cori - ¿para donde?

T.C - ¡al hospital!

Cori - ¿Qué? ¡T.C estoy bien!

T.C - ¡Cori has perdido el conocimiento!, ¡ayer te mareaste y esta mañana también.

Cori - ¡pero….!

T.C - ¡ni pero ni nada, tu y yo nos vamos ahora mismo para el hospital!

Cori - ¡esta bien!

T.C - ¡Cruz, te quedas al mando, si tienes algún problema nos avisas!


	15. Chapter 15

Cuando llegaron al hospital el hermano de Cori Piter les atendió, pidió que la hicieran unos análisis, mientras que el la revisaba y T.C esperaba en la sala de espera ya que eran normas del hospital.

Piter - ¡bien, yo no te veo nada malo, pero vamos a esperar los resultados de las pruebas por si a caso!

Cori - ¡eso ya lo sabia yo, lo que pasa es que T.C es un hipocondríaco con estas cosas!

Piter - ¡y hace bien hermanita!

Piter fue a buscar a T.C para que pasara ya que los resultados se los podía dar a Cori en su despacho del hospital

Al cabo de un rato, los resultados llegaron, Piter los abrió y se quedo pensativo.

T.C - ¿tiene algo Piter?

Piter - ¡algo tiene!

Cori - ¿Qué es?

T.C - ¿tiene algo malo?

Piter – pues conociéndoos yo creo que no, pero espera

T.C - ¿Qué ocurre?

Piter - ¡os tengo una buena noticia y una mala!

Cori – quieres decirlo ya

Piter - ¡estas embarazada Cori!

T.C - ¿Qué?

Cori – Piter estas hablando enserio

Piter – si

Ambos se miraron felices, no sabían que decir, hasta que T.C se levanto agarro a Cori y la abrazó.

Cori - ¡un momento, me imagino que esta es la buena noticia! ¿Cuál es la mala, le pasa lago a mi bebe?

Piter - ¡Cori, clámate, no te conviene!

T.C - ¡Piter que pasa!

Piter - ¡será mejor que os sentéis!

Cori - ¡Piter, dilo!

Piter agarro la mano de su hermana y la miro a los ojos desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Piter -¡Cori, estas de unas dos semanas! El mismo tiempo que hace que recuperaste la memoria. ¡Bueno, pues cuando te dispararon en la espalda, la bala también daño tu útero y tienes un embarazo de alto riesgo, tienes muy pocas posibilidades de que tu bebe llegue hasta el noveno mes de embarazo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por la cara de Cori, y T.C comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

Cori - ¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Que no puedo tenerlo!

Piter - ¡Cori, esas heridas aun no están curadas del todo, y tienes muy pocas posibilidades de que sobreviva!

T.C - ¿pero hay posibilidades?

Piter - ¡si pero muy pocas!

Cori -¿y que tengo que hacer para que al menos pueda llegar a un estado en el que pueda estar bien?

Piter - ¡pues lo primero dejar de trabajar!

Cori - ¡eso ya esta hecho!

Piter – y reposo, coger el mínimo peso, hay que tratarte como a una muñeca de porcelana.

T.C - ¡de eso me encargo yo!

Piter – tendrás que venir todas las semanas para hacerte revisiones y para ver como evoluciona.

Cori acepto las indicaciones que Piter la había dado, se marcho a casa a recoger algunas cosas ya que T.C se la iba a llevar para su casa para ella no tuviera que hacer nada, y por primera vez acepto lo que T.C la decía sin rechistar.

T.C - ¿estas bien?

Cori empezó a llorar y abrazo a T.C

Cori - ¡no!

T.C - ¡Cori, todo va ha salir bien!

Cori - ¡y si no sale bien, y si lo pierdo, por el maldito francotirador del supermercado!

T.C - ¡tranquilízate!

Cori - ¡y sabes que es lo que mas me fastidia!

T.C - ¿el que?

Cori - ¡que el seguro que esta pasándoselo en bomba, libre y sin ningún problema!

T.C - ¡Cori, cálmate, ya oíste a Piter, no te conviene alterarte!

Cori - ¡esta bien!

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, T.C y Cori decidieron no contarle a nadie lo de su embarazo hasta que no estuvieran seguros de que todo iba a salir bien. El día de la fiesta en casa de los Calaway llego.

T.C y Cori trataban de disimular que todo iba bien, pero la madre de T.C se lo noto cuando Cori sintió un pequeño mareo y T.C se altero mucho.

Susam - ¿Qué esta pasando?

T.C – nada mama

Susam - ¿Cómo que nada?

Cori – de verdad Susam, no pasa nada

Esta les dijo que entraran en la cocina

Susam - ¡y bien! ¿Me lo vais a contar o no?

T.C - ¿el que?

Susam - ¡T.C, soy tu madre y se que te pasa algo, y Cori no soy tu madre pero como si lo fuera, ya estáis hablando!

Cori - ¡y si se lo decimos a ella!

T.C – se va a preocupar más

Susam – ahora si que me estoy preocupando

La madre de T.C puso cara de preocupación

Susam - ¿Qué ocurre hijo?

T.C - ¡esta bien! Lo que pasa es que Cori esta embarazada.

Susam - ¡pero eso es una noticia fantástica

Decía mientras que T.C y Cori ponían cara de preocupación

Susam - ¿Qué ocurre? ¡Algo va mal!

Cori- ¡algo, será mejor que digas todo!

Susam - ¡que! ¡Que le pasa!

Cori - ¡a el nada, a la que le pasa es a mi, y por mi culpa no creo que llegue a nacer!

Cori comenzó a llorar de nuevo como había hecho los últimos días a escondidas de T.C.

Susam - ¿pero que tienes tesoro?

Cori - ¡una hemorragia interna que no ha curado desde que me dispararon hace un mes!

Susam - ¡cielo no te preocupes, seguro que todo sale bien!

Susam les dio un gran abrazo a los dos.

Susam – y que sepáis que podéis contar con migo para todo lo que queráis.

Después de contarle todo a la madre de T.C y pedirla que no contara nada.

La noche paso enseguida, fue muy agradable y parecía que Cori y T.C se habían olvidado un poco de todo lo que les estaba pasando.

El padre de Cori no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba lago rara ya que andaba coqueteando con una mujer bastante guapa de su edad. La hermana de T.C andaba intentando coger a su hijo, al igual que Brian.

Sidny - ¡Brian quieres coger al niño de una vez!

Brian - ¡ya voy!

Y Thomas y Alison estaban en la piscina, al igual que Piter con su mujer Mayka y su hija Mireya.

De repente el móvil de Cori empezó a sonar.


	16. Chapter 16

Cori – ¡diga!

De repente Cori oyó una voz llorosa que decía su nombre.

Cori - ¡si, diga!

Pero cuando volvieron a contestar era la voz de un hombre y muy serena.

¡hola Cori!

Cori - ¿Quién eres?

T.C se acerco a ella cuando Cori le decía que se acercara.

no me digas que no te acuerdas de mí. ¡que lastima!

Cori - ¿Quién estaba llorando?

ni siquiera reconoces la voz de tu propia hermana.

Cori - ¡Jennifer!

Al decir ese nombre y con voz alterada todos se acercaron a ella.

T.C - ¡que ocurre, quien es!

Cori - ¡no lo se!

¿con quien hablas?, espera, espera déjame adivinar ¡T.C Calaway!

Cori - ¡como…..!

¡que como lo se! Muy sencillo, ¡llevo años detrás de ti!, pero como no te consigo coger, hace un mes opte por hacerte sufrir haciendo que fueras a ese supermercado y mataran a T.C, pero tu te pusiste en medio, y que quieres que te diga, eso también me gusto, pero te recuperaste, así que ahora he decidido ir a por tu hermanita, hay que ver lo que os parecéis a vuestra madre, por que vosotras dos soy idénticas!

Cori - ¡no, no…. maldito cabron!

ooooooh, que pena, ¿ya sabes quien soy? Por que te he dado muchas pistas.

Cori - ¡Snaider!

muy lista, te ha costado un poco, pero al final lo has averiguado.

Cori comenzó a alterarse mucho

Cori – maldito cabron, dime ¿donde estas?

Snaider - ¡no soy tan tonto, como para decírtelo!

Cori – dímelo he iré yo para ya

T.C – ¿Cori que pasa, quien es?

Cori – el cabron que mato a mi madre y tiene a Jennifer

John - ¿Qué?

El padre de Cori la cogió el teléfono

John - ¡hijo de puta, suelta a mi hija!

Pero nadie contesto

Cori - ¡papa, solo hablara con migo!

T.C - ¡Cori, pero tú no puedes alterarte!

Cori – mas de lo que ya lo estoy. – ¡que quieres!

Snaider - ¡como si no lo supieras! Te volveré a llamar y si no cumples todo lo que te pida, despídete de tu hermanita.

Snaider, colgó el teléfono

T.C - ¡que te ha dicho!

Cori empezó a llorar

T.C - ¡Cori, cálmate!

Cori – me ha dicho que me volverá a llamar y que dirá lo que tengo que hacer

De repente Cori se agacho con su mano en el vientre y quejándose de dolor.

T.C - ¡¡¡¡¡CORI!!!!!

Cori – ¡me duele!

John - ¡que pasa!

Piter - ¡no, maldita sea! T.C hay que llevarla al hospital

Cori del dolor termino perdiendo el conocimiento, T.C la cogió en brazos y se fue corriendo detrás de Piter para el hospital con el resto de su familia detrás.

John - ¿Qué le pasa a Cori?

Alison – ¡no lo se, papa!

John - ¿lo sabéis alguien?

Susam - ¡esta embarazada!

John - ¡que!

Susam - ¡espérate lo peor con respecto al bebe, por lo que me contaron ya no venia bien!

La madre de T.C les contó todo mientras iban de camino al hospital detrás de T.C y de Piter. En cuanto llegaron al centro metieron a Cori en urgencias, y los demás llegaban quedándose con T.C en la sala de espera.

T.C - ¡esto es una pesadilla!

Susam - ¡no hijo!

Al rato Piter salio de la sala de urgencias con lágrimas en los ojos.

Piter - ¡lo siento T.C!

T.C lo dedujo y rompió a llorar abrazado a su madre.

T.C -¡Y Cori!

Piter - ¡ella esta bien!

T.C - ¿ya lo sabe?

Piter - ¡no!

T.C - ¿puedo verla?

Piter - ¡esta sedada!

T.C - ¡me da igual!

Piter acompaño a la habitación de Cori a toda la familia, estaba dormida, pero se conformaron con ver que estaba bien, aunque tenia la cara un poco pálida.

Cuando salieron de la habitación John fue ha hablar con T.C muy preocupado.

John - ¡T.C tienes que hacer algo para encontrar a Jennifer!

T.C – ya tengo a todos los agentes buscando a ese cabron y a tu hija.

John - ¡gracias!

T.C - ¡voy con Cori!

John - ¡en cuanto sepas algo avísame!

T.C – no se preocupe.

John - ¡gracias, estaremos abajo en la cafetería!

T.C asintió con la cabeza y entro en la habitación, cuando entro con el ruido de la puerta, Cori se despertó y empezó ha abrir los ojos.

T.C - ¡Ey! ¿Cómo estas?

Cori - ¡que me ha pasado!

Cori intento levantarse, pero enseguida noto un dolor punzante en su abdomen y se empezó a dar cuenta de la situación.

Cori - ¡no…! ¡T.C dime que no, por favor!

T.C agacho la cabeza con cara de dolor.

T.C - ¡no puedo decir eso porque seria mentira!

Cori - ¿Por qué….?

Cori comenzó a alterarse y T.C se sentó en la cama con ella mientras que T.C intentaba consolarla y que dejara de llorar.

Cuando T.C se aparto de ella, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas empezaran a caer de sus ojos

Cori - ¡T.C!

Cori se dio cuenta y le seco las lágrimas de los ojos

Cori - ¡tú eres el único que puede entender como me siento!

T.C - ¡si!

Cori de repente se altero más

Cori - ¡mi hermana!

Cori intento levantarse de la cama pero T.C no la dejo

Cori - ¿Dónde esta mi teléfono?

T.C - ¡lo tengo yo! No te preocupes si vuelve a llamar esta todo previsto, tenemos tu teléfono pinchado y tengo a todos los agentes disponibles en este momento buscándolos por toda la ciudad.

Cori – peor me dijo que solo hablaría con migo

T.C - ¡Cori, cálmate!

Cori - ¡como quieres que me calme, acabo de perder a nuestro hijo y mi hermana esta con ese psicópata, y vete a saber si la ha hecho algo o lo que la pueda hacer!

En ese momento todos entraban por la puerta y Piter fue a ayudar a T.C para que Cori no se levantara.

Piter - ¡no te puedes levantar todavía Cori, estas muy débil!

Cori - ¡Piter, tengo que encontrar a Jenny

Piter - ¡lo se pero ahora mismo tu no puedes hacer nada, a si que deja que T.C se encargue!

T.C - ¡deja que yo me ocupe de todo, te prometo que la voy a encontrar!

Cori - ¡esta bien, vete y búscala, yo estoy bien!

T.C - ¡bien!

T.C la dio un beso y se marcho, Piter les pidió a todos que la dejaran sola para que durmiera un poco, ya que estaba amaneciendo.

Piter - ¡hermanita, en un rato vendrá una enfermera y te dará un calmante para que puedas dormir.

Todos se despidieron y se marcharon detrás de T.C, en cuanto la puerta se cerro el teléfono de la habitación sonó, Cori lo cogió y contesto como pudo.

Cori - ¡diga!

-¡hola!

Cori - ¡cabrón!

Snaider - ¡que saludo! Y vamos mejorando ya me conoces en cuanto me escuchas.

Cori - ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?

Snaider - ¡deberías preocuparte más por ti!

Cori - ¿Por qué?

Snaider – por que tu tienes peor cara que ella, y además tu acabas de perder a tu bebe.

Cori - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Snaider – he visto como te llevaban hasta el hospital u oí como la madre de tu novio les decía a todos que estabas embarazada y con riesgo.

Cori - ¡maldito hijo de puta!

Snaider - ¡bueno, bueno, ya que estas a si te voy a dar la opción de que vengas tu misma a buscar a tu hermana!

Cori - ¡como!

Snaider – sal del hospital tu sola y llega hasta la casa de los acantilados de Pacific, allí nos encontraremos, y ven tu sola o tu hermana morirá.

Cori – ¿y como se que mi hermana no esta muerta ya?

En ese momento

Jennifer - ¡Cori, no vengas, te matara!

Cori - ¡Jenny!

Snaider - ¡ya sabes que esta viva, así que ven rápido, te esperamos!

Snaider colgó el teléfono

Snaider - ¡reza para que tu hermana venga!


	17. Chapter 17

Jennifer lo miraba con cara de odio y de terror a la vez y sabia de sobra que su hermana no la iba ha hacer caso, que iba a ir en cuanto pudiera salir del hospital, y así era, Cori se había levantado de la cama y se había vestido para salir a la calle en busca de su hermana, encima de la mesita dejo una carta destinada para T.C.

Cori bajo las escaleras con unas pocas molestias en su abdomen y cogiendo un taxi se fue directa para ya.

A la media hora T.C apareció en el hospital y se dio cuenta de que Cori no estaba y aviso a Piter corriendo, cuando volvió a entrar en la habitación vio la carta, la abrió y esta decía:

_Querido T.C._

_Lo siento se que no me tenia que haber ido así, pero se donde esta mi hermana y no puedo esperar a que tu llegues, te he estado intentando llamar pero no te localizaba, se que no vas a tardar mucho en encontrar esta carta, por que no puedes estar mucho rato sin preocuparte por mi, por lo que se que la vas a leer a tiempo, mi amor ven a buscarme, pero con cautela, no dejes que te vea o matara a mi hermana, y si me logra coger a mi no dudara en matarme a mi antes que a ella. _

_Me llamo al hospital en cuanto os marchasteis y me dijo donde estaba, se que es un trampa pero tengo que ir._

_Si cuando llegues estoy muerta, quiero que sepas que te amo, que eres la persona a la que más e amado en esta vida._

_Estamos en la casa del acantilado Pacific, ven pronto, te espero._

_Te ama por siempre:_

T.C sin decir nada, salio corriendo de la habitación dejando a Piter con la palabra en la boca.

Mientras tanto Cori estaba llegando al acantilado, pero sin antes haber pasado por casa antes donde se cambio de ropa y cogió su arma.

Cuando llego vio que había una casa antigua donde se podía apreciar con claridad que había luz en su interior.

Cori entro procurando que nadie la viera, pero cuando entro se dio cuenta de que la casa estaba vacía y que era lo mas normal ya que la estaría esperando, de repente una voz salio de la nada y era la de Snaider.

Snaider - ¡sabia que vendrías, no has tardado casi nada, se ve que tu hermanita te importa!

Cori -¡ya estoy aquí! ¿Qué más quieres?

Snaider - ¿ves la puerta que tienes a tus pies?

Cori - ¡si!

Snaider - ¡ábrela y baja las escaleras hasta el final!

Cori hizo lo que Snaider la mando, cuando llego abajo se encontró con que estaba en una especie de tuberías subterráneas, anduvo por los pasillos hasta que llego a uno que era todo de cristal donde en las habitaciones que se podían ver a trabes de ellos se apreciaban bombas de agua de las que probablemente fueran utilizadas para distribuir el agua de unas piscinas que se encontraban cerca del lugar.

Cori siguió observando tras los cristales, hasta que logro ver a su hermana atada en una tubería intentando desatarse, y en la otra habitación a Snaider observándolas.

Cori miro por el pasillo haber si encontraba algo con que romper el cristal.

Cori - ¿Qué quieres de ella?

Snaider - ¡nada!

Cori - ¡pues suéltala!

Snaider - ¡rescátala tú!

Cori siguió buscando mas adelante en el pasillo hasta que encontró un extintor con el que romper el cristal.

Comenzó a darle golpes hasta que logro que cediera y rompiera.

En cuanto pudo pasar fue corriendo donde estaba su hermana.

Cori - ¿estas bien?

Jennifer - ¡si!

Snaider apareció de la nada, dando pequeñas palmadas.

Snaider - ¡muy bien!

Cori desato a su hermana lo mas rápido que pudo.

Snaider - ¡he podido comprobar que has venido sola como te pedí!

Cori - ¡si!

Snaider - ¡muy bien!

Pero Snaider no se podía imaginar que T.C en ese preciso momento estaba entrando en las tuberías al igual que tres de los mejores agentes que tenia detrás de el.

Snaider se intento acercar mas a Cori y a Jennifer, pero Cori se alejo de el.

Cori - ¡deja que mi hermana se marche, esto es entre tu y yo!

Snaider - ¡la dejaría, pero sabes, tengo un pequeño problema, que ahora no se cual es cual! ¡Os parecéis tanto que,…!

Cori - ¡cabrón!

Snaider – ¡una palabrota, tu mama desde el cielo se estará enfadando mucho!

Cori - ¡a mi madre no la nombres!

Cori saco la pistola que llevaba en el tobillo y apunto directa a la cabeza de Snaider. Iba a matarlo, pero en ese momento este la agarro e izo que dispara hacia arriba, ambos comenzaron a forcejear, la pistola se callo al suelo, pero Cori no le soltaba.

Cori - ¡no te escaparas!

Snaider la dio un golpe en el abdomen, y Cori que aun lo tenia dolorido perdió las fuerzas y callo al suelo, Snaider cogió la pistola y apunto a la cabeza de Cori.

Jenny intento hacer algo pero Snaider la apunto con la pistola en señal de que iría ella primero si no se quedaba quieta.

Cuando Snaider estaba a punto de disparar comenzó a oír el ruido que estaban haciendo T.C y los demás agentes al bajar, al igual que Cori que se dio cuenta y empezó a gritar.

Cori - ¡T.C……, T.C…..!

T.C - ¡Cori……..! ¡Vamos chicos!

Snaider miro hacia le fondo, puso cara de odio, cogió a Jennifer y se la llevo con el.

Cori - ¡no, no.., ella no…!

Pero no pudo hacer nada.

T.C llego hasta donde estaba Cori

T.C -¿Estas bien?

Cori - ¡si, Jennifer, se ha llevado a Jennifer!

T.C la ayudo a levantarse y mando a los otros agentes a que lo buscaran.

T.C - ¡creí que te había perdido!

Cori - ¡sabia que no ibas a dejar que me pasara nada!

T.C - ¡no me vuelvas ha hacer esto!

Cori - ¡Esta bien!

T.C - ¡prométemelo!

Cori - ¡……………

¡teniente, se escapa!

Cori - ¡vamos!

T.C - ¡si!

Snaider había salido por una puerta que daba a una plataforma que estaba construida en el acantilado, se había acorralado en una esquina con Jennifer y amenazaba con pegarla un tiro si no le dejaban escapar.

Cori - ¡por favor, déjala ir!

Snaider - ¡para que me encerréis de nuevo en esa mugrienta prisión! ¡Creo que no!

T.C – si no lo haces va ha ser peor

Todos los agentes le estaban apuntado directa mente a el, peor ninguno se atrevía disparan ya que tenia a Jenny como chaleco.

Cori - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Snaider - ¡que me dejéis irme!

T.C - ¿y como?

Snaider - ¡muy fácil, me dejáis salir y yo la dejo marchar!

T.C – ¡Esta bien!

T.C dio la orden de que le dejaran salir, pero Snaider vio otra salida, cuando vio que todos los agentes se iban apartando el seguía en su misma posición.

T.C - ¡ya tienes paso! ¿Por qué no te mueves?

Snaider - ¡por que he cambiado de opinión!

Snaider disparo la pistola en la espalda de Jennifer y este salto por el acantilado al agua, donde tenía una barca escondida en una pequeña cueva

Cori -¡nooooooo……..!


	18. Chapter 18

Cori fue corriendo donde estaba su hermana

Cori - ¡Jennifer, Jenny!

Pero Jennifer no la podía contestar. T.C se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

T.C- ¿estas bien?

Cori - ¡no...!

Se levanto del suelo y fue corriendo donde Snaider había saltado, y T.C salio corriendo detrás de ella.

T.C - ¡Cori, no hay nada que hacer!

Cori - ¡cabrón!

Cori rompió a llorar y perdió las fuerzas hasta caer de rodillas al suelo abrazada a T.C sin dejar de llorar.

Cori - ¿Por qué….?

T.C- ¡desahogate, tranquila!

Ninguno de los policías se atrevía a acercarse a Cori después de ver como habían matado a su hermana delante de ella.

T.C informo a la familia de lo sucedido y el y su madre se encargaron de todo para el entierro.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Toda la familia de Cori estaba allí y Cori parecía estar bien, pero T.C sabia que no lo estaba y mas siendo el entierro de su hermana y acabando de salir del hospital por la perdida de su bebe, el entierro duro una hora y después fueron a la casa del padre de Cori donde Cori desapareció como de la nada y T.C se fue a buscarla por toda la casa, hasta que la encontró en el sótano.

T.C - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Cori - ¡recordar!

T.C - ¿el que?

En las manos de Cori había dos trajes iguales.

Cori - ¡este traje, lo compramos un día para que ella pudiera salir a la calle y conseguir que mi padre no nos distinguiese, ella estaba castigada y había quedado con un chico y nos cambiamos, ella dijo que tu y yo íbamos a salir y haciéndose pasar por mi se fue!

Según iba hablando T.C se iba acercando a ella y Cori comenzaba a llorar.

T.C - ¡lo recuerdo, yo llegue a tu casa buscándote para que me ayudaras ha hacer un trabajo y tu padre os pillo, por que yo os reconocí!

Cori intento sonreír pero enseguida comenzó a llorar cuando vio que de los ojos azules de T.C también comenzaban a caer lágrimas

Los días pasaron y todo parecía que iba mejor exceptuando el hecho de que Cori se había obsesionado con el trabajo desde que su hermana murió y Snaider lograra escapar, a T.C se le había ocurrido que para que Cori se despejara podían ir a la competición que se celebraba en Horizon que consistía en una carrera de bicicletas.

Cori - ¡no pienso ir!

T.C - ¿Cómo que no?

Cori - ¡no!

T.C – ¡sin ti no hay nada que hacer!

Cori – ¡pues no habernos apuntado!

Al final T.C logro convencer a Cori de que todos fueran a la competición, incluida a Cori.

T.C - ¡la competición será en 1 mes chicos a si que tenemos que prepararnos!

El equipo estaba formado por Rass un agente de unos

20 años un tanto rebelde para ser policía, aunque en más de una oportunidad había demostrado ser un buen poli, también estaba en el grupo Jeimy una joven experta en artes marciales de color de piel café con leche que había demostrado ser una persona a la que le importaban los de mas y por ultimo Boby un muchacho hispano al que T.C confiaba todo cuando el y Cori faltaban.

Cori en ese mes parecía que había mejorado mucho ya que su actitud con todo el mundo comenzaba a ser mejor y T.C lo notaba en como su relación cada día iba a mas.

El día de la competición llego y se pusieron en marcha hacia allí.

Tardaron 5 horas en llegar y cuando llegaron todos estaban muy cansados, por lo que prepararon sus tiendas de montaña, había tres tiendas, por lo que Rass y Boby dormían en una Jeimy en otra y T.C y Cori en la otra. Todos se fueron a dormir, excepto T.C y Cori que se quedaron mirando a las estrellas tumbados en una manta boca arriba.

Cori - ¡perdóname!

T.C - ¿Por qué?

Cori - ¡por haber estado tan distante estos días!

T.C - ¡era normal!

Cori - ¡no., no lo era!

T.C - ¡te perdono!

Cori - ¡gracias!

T.C - ¡Cori……! ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Cori - ¡si…..!

Cori empezaba a quedarse dormida, mientras que le decía a T.C que si soltaba un pequeño bostezo.

T.C - ¡tu…., bueno, no es nada!

Cori – ¿seguro?

T.C – si.

Cori se levanto

Cori - ¡me voy a dormir!

T.C - ¡buenas noches!

Cori - ¿no vienes?

T.C - ¡voy ahora en un rato!

Cori entro en la tienda de campaña y T.C se quedo pensativo un rato mas mirando las estrellas y se fue a la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano ya que era el día de la competición. Los cinco llevaban ropa deportiva con el eslogan de la comisaría, allí había muchos grupos y se veía que la carrera no era nada fácil.

Lo primero que hicieron fue inscribirse oficialmente.

El coordinador pregunto que quien de ellos seria el capitán del equipo y todos apuntaron a T.C.

T.C - ¡creo que soy yo!

Coordinador - ¡bien, las normas son muy sencillas, no pueden llevar nada que les pueda facilitar el llegar a la meta mas que lo que nosotros les damos, osease un mapa y una brújula, por lo que nada de radio, ni busca ni teléfono móvil. Saldrán cuatro miembros del grupo y uno se quedara en la zona de meta para comprobar que todo esta bien. Uno de los componentes llevara una radio para casos de accidente o de retirada, pero en el momento en el que la radio sea conectada el equipo quedara descalificado de la carrera y si no llegan a la meta todos los miembros de la carrera no se dara por terminada hasta que el último hay cruzado la línea! ¿De acuerdo?

T.C - ¡si!

Coordinador - ¡bien, pues solo me queda desearles buena suerte y decirles que la hora del comienzo de la carrera se dirá por megafonía!

T.C - ¡de acuerdo, gracias!

Coordinador - ¡de nada, siguientes…..!

T.C – ¿lo habéis oído?

Rass - ¡si!

Boby - ¿Quién se quedara en las pistas?

T.C - ¡lo echaremos a suertes, aquí tengo 5 palos y uno es mas corto que los de mas, el que saque el corto se quedar aquí! ¿Hecho?

Jeimy - ¿y como sabemos que no te has colocado los palos?

T.C - ¡muy fácil, por que yo me quedare con el que vosotros dejéis!

Cori - ¡bien!

Cori fue la primera en alzar la mano y sacar el palo y a continuación los de mas

Cori - ¡largo!

Rass - ¡largo!

Jeimy – corto

T.C - ¡lo siento Jeimy, te ha tocado!

Jeimy - ¡no importa!

En ese momento comenzaban ha hablar por megafonía diciendo que la carrera comenzaría en dos horas en la pista central y que saldrían por números

Cori - ¡tenemos el numero 3 a si que saldremos de los primeros!

Boby - ¡pues a prepararnos!

A las dos horas todos estaban en la zona de salida preparados para salir.

Coordinador - ¡EQUIPO PACIFIC!

Jeimy - ¡listos!

Coordinador - ¡YA!

La salida fue bien, Jeimy los animaba desde la salida. Todo iba bien, T.C desde su bicicleta:

T.C - ¡vais bien!

Todos - ¡si!

T.C iba en cabeza, estuvieron mas de dos horas sin para hasta que llegaron a una zona de montaña con dos caminos, y tuvieron que parar.

T.C - ¿por donde es?

Cori - ¡según el mapa, por la derecha!

Rass – ¡bien!

Tomaron aliento y siguieron con el camino, la noche llego pronto y acamparon casi a medio camino.

Boby - ¡esto es genial!

Cori - ¡si, para el que le guste el agotamiento!

Rass - ¡no te estarás quejando!

Cori - ¡no…!

Rass - ¡me estabas asustando, creía que no eras la misma a la que apodamos la SARGENTO DE HIERRO!

Cori - ¡ja…. ja……ja, no tiene gracia¡

T.C - ¡pues a mi si que me lo parece!

Cori agarro los guantes de montar y se lo tiro a T.C

T.C - ¡vale, vale..!

En ese momento otro grupo de ciclistas apareció en la zona.

- ¡hola! ¿Podemos acampar con vosotros?

T.C – claro, ¡soy T.C!

- ¡yo Max, y estos son Kent, Tom y Piter!

T.C – ¡este es Boby, el es Rass y ella es Cori!

Todos se saludaron y Max se quedo mirando a Cori muy fijamente. Y Cori se dio cuenta

Cori - ¿te pasa algo con migo?

T.C y los de mas se le quedo mirando

Max - ¡no…, perdona, si te he molestado, pero es que me sorprende que una chica así participe en una carrera tan dura como esta!

Cori - ¿una chica como yo? ¡Perdona pero no se a que te refieres!

Max – a una chica tan guapa, normalmente las chicas como tu que se cuidan no les suele gustar estar este tipo de pruebas

Cori - ¡pero es que yo no soy una chica como las de mas!

Max - ¡a no…! ¿y como eres?

Cori - ¿intentas ligar con migo?

Max - ¡hay que intentarlo, una chica como tu no se encuentra todos los días! ¿lo he conseguido?

Cori - ¡si no tuviera ya pareja me lo pensaría!

Max - ¡el que te tenga es afortunado!

T.C - ¡lo soy!

T.C lo estaba escuchando todo y no dijo ni palabra, solo soltaba una pequeña carcajada de vez en cuando hasta que tubo la oportunidad de decir algo

El grupo de Max agacho la cabeza y a uno de ellos se le llego a escuchar.

¡que palo!

Max - ¡lo siento!

T.C - ¡no te preocupes, te entiendo!

Max - ¡Cori, lo siento!

Cori - ¡no te preocupes!

Rass - ¡sargento, a mi cuando intente ligar contigo me tuviste una semana en armería!

Cori - ¡ya, pero tu me caías mal en un principio!

Todos se empezaron a reír


	19. Chapter 19

Rass - ¡eso quiere decir que ahora ya no te caigo mal, eso es un comienzo! ¡Teniente, mas vale que se ponga las pilas o dentro de un tiempo estará con migo!

Cori - ¡ni en tus sueños Greinyer!

Tom - ¡perdón! ¿He oído bien, sargento, teniente?

Señalando a T.C y a Cori

Boby - ¡si, somos policías, y ella es nuestra sargento y el nuestro teniente!

Max – ¡que fuerte! ¡Además de una chica diez, deportista y guapa! ¡Policía! Cada vez me gustas más.

T.C - ¡ya, pero es mía!

T.C la agarro de la mano y la saco del la hoguera en la estaban todos hablando.

T.C - ¡mejor la saco de aquí!

T.C la llevo a una zona apartada de todos en la que había un pequeño acantilado con un tronco. T.C se sentó y Cori se puso delante de el para que el la abrazara por detrás.

T.C - ¡Te quiero!

Cori - ¡Y yo a ti!

T.C incorporo a Cori un poco y se pusieron mirándose uno frente al otro.

T.C - ¡Cori! ¿Recuerdas que ayer te quise preguntar algo pero al final no lo hice?

Cori - ¡si!

T.C - ¿pues te lo voy a preguntar ahora?

Cori - ¡vale!

T.C - ¡uffff!

Cori - ¡dilo de una vez! ¿De que se trata?

T.C cogió aliento se levanto ayudo a Cori a que ella también se levantara, metió su mano en el bolsillo de la riñonera y saco un bonito anillo de oro blanco con un delfín en relieve con su ojo de diamante.

Cori se quedo un poco alucinada con lo que estaba viendo.

Cori - ¿Qué es esto?

T.C - ¿te quieres casar con migo?

Cori no sabía que decir.

T.C - ¡lo entiendo, no se necesitas tiempo, pero es que este maldito anillo lleve en mi bolsillo mas de 1 mes y no encontraba el momento apropiado…!

Cori - ¡shiiii!

Cori puso su dedo en la boca de T.C para que se callara

T.C - ¿Qué contestas?

Cori le miro

Cori - ¿tu que crees?

T.C - ¡que te lo quieres pensar, si es que lo sabia!

Cori - ¡te quieres callar de una vez!

T.C - ¿Por qué?

Cori - ¡por que si quiero!

T.C – ¡es que estoy muy nervioso, Cori a si que no me hagas mucho caso! ¿Qué...?

Cori - ¡que si!

T.C - ¡que si que estoy muy nervioso o que te quieres casar con migo!

Cori - ¡las dos cosas!

T.C la cogió en volandas y empezó a darla vueltas mientras que no dejaba de besarla.

Cori - ¡para de dar vueltas o nos caeremos!

T.C la dejo en el suelo, la puso el anillo, la cogió de la cintura y comenzó a besarla de nuevo bajo la luz de la luna y de las estrellas.

Decidieron no decirle nada a nadie hasta que llegaran a California.

En cuanto hubo un poco de luz retomaron su marcha después de despedirse de Max, ya que su ruta era diferente.

Todo iba según lo previsto, tan solo les quedaba una hora mas o menos para llegar a la meta, cuando de repente Rass no vio una piedra en medio del camino, tropezó y se callo, pero Cori que iba detrás de el no la dio tiempo a frenar y callo también.

T.C y Boby fueron a ayudarlos.

T.C - ¿estáis bien?

Cori - ¡creo que si!

T.C la cogió por las manos y la ayudo a levantarse y Boby a Rass, todo parecía que estaba bien, pero cuando Cori quiso posar su pierna en el suelo se volvió a caer. T.C se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se agacho.

T.C - ¿Qué te pasa?

Cori - ¡creo que me la he roto!

T.C - ¡mierda, Rass llama a Jeimy!

Cori - ¡no… nos descalificaran!

T.C - ¡tienes la pierna rota, no podremos llegar!

Cori - ¡si que podemos, mas despacio pero podemos, aunque no ganemos, por lo menos terminaremos al carrera!

Boby - ¡te ves con fuerzas para terminar!

Cori - ¡si me ayudáis si!

Rass - ¡lo siento a sido por mi culpa!

Cori - ¡no te preocupes, una caída la tiene cualquiera!

Rass - ¡ya pero te has caído por mi culpa!

Cori - ¡te dicho que no te preocupes a si que no te sientas mal!

T.C - ¡bien, nos iremos turnando, la llevaremos nosotros!

Boby - ¿y la bici? ¿No nos descalificaran?

T.C - ¡las normas decían que había que llegar, pero no que tuviéramos que llegar todos con nuestras bicis! cuando lleguemos mandaremos que la vengan a buscar!

Primero la llevo Boby, luego Rass y por último T.C.

Pensaron que tardarían mas al tener que llevar a Cori, pero no tardaron mucho mas, cuando ya veían la meta Jeimy les estaba esperando y les gritaba.

Jeimy - ¡vamos, sois los primeros, daros prisa!

Cori – ¿lo has odio?

T.C - ¡si!

Cuando llegaron a la meta les estaban esperando todos los realizadores.

Coordinador - ¡enhorabuena! ¿Qué os ah pasado?

T.C - ¡un pequeño accidente! ¿Dónde esta la enfermería?

T.C cogió a Cori en brazos y se dirigió a una unidad móvil, donde atendieron a Cori y la llevaron al hospital del pueblo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, fueron a celebrarlo a casa de T.C donde estaban los padres de ambos.

Jhon - ¡menos mal que ganasteis, así puedes decir que te viniste con algo bueno de allí, aparte de tu rotura!

Cori - ¡me traje dos cosas buenas!

Jhon - ¿el que?

T.C - ¿eso, el que?

Cori - ¿Por qué no lo dices tú?

T.C - ¡ummm, no!

Cori – ¡Esta bien! ¡Lo segundo bueno que me traje es que me pidió que me casara con el, y le he dicho que si!

Jhon - ¿de verdad hija?

Cori - ¡si!

Jhon le dio un abrazo a su hija y otro a T.C dándoles la enhorabuena y a continuación lo grito por toda la casa hasta que se entero todo el mundo.

Los padres de T.C también los felicitaron al igual que sus hermanos.

Pasaron dos meses y como Cori había estado lesionada, había tenido tiempo de sobra para preparar la boda, por lo que el día llego.

Cori había ido a casa de su padre para preparase para ir a la playa donde se iba a casar, mientras que T.C ya estaba esperándola ansioso vestido con el uniforme de la policía de chaqueta y pantalón azul oscuro casi negros y con sus medallas y galeones en su lado izquierdo de la chaqueta, mientras que su madre le colocaba el cuello de la camisa y su padre la corbata.

Susam - ¡te quieres estar quieto!

T.C - ¿Por qué no ha llegado ya?

Susam - ¡por que todas nos retrasamos el día de nuestra boda!

Mientras tanto en la casa Mcnamara, Cori bajaba por las escaleras con un traje blanco de tirantes con escote de pico caído de dos piezas con la falda arrastrando un poco en el suelo.

Llevaba un gargantilla que la regalo su madre que había pertenecido a anteriores miembros de su familia, el collar tenia una pequeña trinqueta en su centro y estaba rodeada de pequeñas lunas que colgaban de diamantitos transparentes, que hacia que el traje luciera mas.

Cori subió al coche y su padre la llevo hasta la playa. Allí ya estaban todos los invitados, entre ellos estaban todos los compañeros de la comisaría.

Cuando T.C vio a Cori salir del coche se le ilumino la cara, y sus ojos azules brillaban mas que nunca felicidad.

Cori llego al altar acompañada de su padre, la ceremonia fue muy sencilla, pero muy bonita.

En la fiesta que se celebró en la misma playa, Cori se aparto de todos y se sentó en al orilla del mar, viendo como anochecía.

T.C que estaba hablando con unos invitados se dio cuneta y se sentó a su lado.

T.C - ¿Qué te pasa?

Cori - ¡nada!

Este la sonrió

T.C - ¡te conozco demasiado bien, y se que te pasa algo!

Cori - ¡no hay quien te engañe!

T.C - ¡no! ¡¡A si que dispara!!

Cori - ¡lo que me pasa es que me hubiera gustado que mi madre y mi hermana hubieran estado aquí!

De los ojos negros de Cori comenzaron a caérsele las lágrimas y a corrérsele el maquillaje. T.C la limpio la cara

T.C - ¡Mi amor no llores!

T.C la abrazo

Cori - ¿Por qué se tuvieron que morir?

T.C - ¡Cori, cálmate!

Cori - ¿Por qué ese cabrón las mato?

T.C - ¡por obsesión, ese hombre no esta bien de la cabeza, si se le puede llamar hombre!

Cori - ¡y lo peor de todo es que sigue suelto!

T.C - ¡no pienses en eso!

Cori - ¡tienes razón!

Cori se levanto del suelo, se sacudió la arena del traje y se seco las lágrimas

Cori - ¡perdóname!

T.C - ¿Por qué?

Cori -¡por ponerme a si el día de nuestra boda!

T.C - ¡no tienes por que pedirme perdón!

Cori - ¡ya se por que me he casado contigo!

T.C - ¿y antes no lo sabias?

Cori sonrió

T.C - ¡anda, si se sabe reír!

Cori le dio una colleja, le abrazó por el cuello y le dio un dulce beso.

Cori - ¡te quiero!

T.C con cara de convencimiento

T.C - ¡pues yo a ti no!

Cori reacciono enseguida, T.C la abrazó mas fuerte contra el

T.C - ¡note quiero, Te Amo!

Cori - ¡mira que eres bobo!

T.C - ¡ya pero este bobo se ha metido aquí!

Mientras ponía el dedo en el pecho de Cori justo en el corazón

De repente Piter apareció

Piter - ¡pero bueno, ya pensaba que os habíais fugado o algo así!

T.C - ¡pues ganas no me faltan a si que no me des ideas!

Cori - ¡ahora vamos!

Piter - ¡vale hermanita!

Cuando la fiesta termino los novios cogieron un vuelo a Roma donde pasarían la luna de miel.

EN ROMA

Ambos estaban en la ventana del hotel mirando la luna con una copa de champagne en la mano brindando por ese día.

Cori - ¡esto es precioso!

T.C - ¡pues esto es solo el principio, por que nos vamos a recorrer toda Europa!

Cori - ¡ya lo se, pero ahora quiero hacer otra cosa!

T.C - ¿el que?

Cori se acero a el, le agarró de la camisa y lo tumbo encima de ella en la cama, mientras le besaba y le iba desabrochando la camisa. T.C la agarró y empezó a acariciarla todo su cuerpo, hasta que empezó a subirla el vestido que se había puesto para el viaje, dejándola en ropa interior y quedándose el totalmente desnudo, poco a poco fue besándola lentamente hasta llegar a sus pechos y desabrocharla el sostén y seguidamente quitarle el tanga dejándola desnuda para hacerla el amor hasta el amanecer.

Después de Roma fueron a Grecia, Venecia, Paris, Madrid….

Estuvieron un mes recorriendo Europa hasta que volvieron y comenzaron a trabajar de nuevo.

Habían comprado una casa con jardín de dos plantas en primera línea de playa, incluso tenían un pequeño patio trasero que siempre estaba lleno de arena de la playa.


	20. Chapter 20

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde que habían vuelto de su luna de miel, el mes anterior el padre de Cori se había casado con la mujer que conoció en la reunión que celebraron los Calaway.

Se llamaba Clara y se llevaba muy bien con ella al igual que sus hermanos, pero con los que no se llevaba muy bien era con los hijos de esta Brenda y Boby que tenían 16 y 17 años y habían perdido a su padre en un accidente de tráfico, pero a pesar de que no se llevaba muy bien con ellos estaba contenta por ver a su padre feliz.

El día comenzó con mucho calor y T.C y Cori estaban patrullando por la playa y acababan de parar a tomar algo, pero cuando Cori quiso subirse a la bicicleta se mareo y callo al suelo.

T.C - ¿Estas bien?

Cori - ¡si! ¡Tranquilo, no es nada importante!

Se subió en la bicicleta y no dijo nada más

T.C - ¿Cómo que no es nada importante?

T.C se subió también en la bicicleta y fue detrás de ella.

T.C - ¡Cori, explícate!

Esta paro la bicicleta de golpe

Cori - ¡estoy embarazada!

T.C - ¿Qué?

Cori intento montarse de nuevo en la bicicleta, pero T.C la agarro y comenzó a besarla con pasión en medio del paseo marítimo.

T.C -¿desde cuando lo sabes?

Cori - ¡desde ayer!  
T.C - ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste ayer? ¿Va todo bien?

Cori - ¡si, todo esta perfecto!

T.C - ¡es estupendo!

Cori - ¡si!

Los dos fueron a casa después de trabajar y T.C nada mas entrar por la puerta la agarro y la beso con todas sus fuerzas, luego se agacho hasta su cintura y la dio un beso en el vientre.

T.C - ¡mi pequeña!

Cori - ¿Cómo sabes que es una niña y no un niño?

T.C - ¡por que es una niña!

Cori - ¿quieres una niña?

T.C - ¡si, para poder mimarla y quererla!

Cori le sonrió

Cori - ¡pues a mi me da igual!

Los meses pasaron y todo parecía normal, a Cori ya se le notaba mucho el embarazo, estaba de siete meses y medio, T.C no la dejaba hacer nada y ya no iba a trabajar.

Estaban esperando una niña, como quería T.C, este se pasaba todo el tiempo que podía con sus manos en el vientre de Cori para sentir a su hija moverse dentro de ella.

Cori - ¿no tienes que rellenar papeles?

T.C - ¡lo papeles, pueden esperar!

Cori - ¡si ahora que aun no ha nacido apenas la sueltas, cuando nazca te la vas ha levar hasta a trabajar!

T.C - ¡eso dalo por hecho!

Cori soltó una pequeña risa, T.C la dio un dulce beso en la mejilla.

T.C en la comisaría había colgado una foto de la última ecografía de Cori, parecía un niño pequeño que estaba esperando ansioso su regalo de navidad, pero en este caso T.C, el nacimiento de su primera hija.

el último mes y medio de embarazo de Cori paso muy rápido, Cori dio a luz a una niña preciosa

EN EL HOSPITAL

John - ¿Dónde esta esa nieta mia?

El padre de Cori acababa de entrara en la habitación con su nueva familia y había ido directo a coger a la niña que la tenia T.C en brazos, a este le costo soltarla pero se la dejo unos segundos a su abuelo.

Al cabo del rato también llegaron los padres de T.C y su familia, todos estaban en la habitación.

Alison - ¿Cómo se va ha llamar?

Cori - ¿no te lo imaginas?

Alison sonrió

Aison - ¡tengo una duda!

T.C - ¿Cuál?

Alison - ¡puede que se llame como mama, o como nuestra hermana!

Cori - ¡la segunda opción!

Alison fue donde su padre y cogió a la niña en brazos

Alison - ¡hola, pequeña! ¡Hola Jennifer!

Pasaron los meses y Cori ya estaba trabajando de nuevo, la niña la dejaban con los padres de T.C o con su padre, ya había comenzado a andar y hablar, a T.C se la caía la baba cada vez que la veía y más cuando la pequeña Jennifer la primera palabra que pronuncio fue papa.

T.C estaba jugando en el jardín con la niña cuando Cori llego del trabajo.

Cori - ¡hola!

T.C se levanto y la dio un beso

T.C -¿Qué tal?

Cori - ¡bien! ¿Qué tal se ha portado la peque?

T.C - ¡muy bien!

Cori - ¡no me puedo creer que ya vaya a cumplir 2 añitos!

T.C - ¡si! ¿Si nos parece increíble que cumpla dos años imagínate cuando cumpla 18?

Cori - ¡ni me lo digas!

Habían pasado dos años desde el nacimiento de la primera hija de Cori, cuando esta le vino con una noticia a T.C.

Estaban en casa apunto de acostarse después de haber dormido a la niña.

Cori - ¡T.C!

T.C - ¿Qué?

Cori - ¡he estado en el medico esta mañana!

T.C se incorporo en la cama y se quedo serio mirando a Cori y con cara de preocupación.

T.C - ¿Qué te pasa, estas bien?

Cori - ¡si, cariño, no te preocupes todo esta bien!

Cori le cogió la mano y la puso en su vientre.

Cori - ¡los dos estamos bien!

T.C - ¡lo estas diciendo enserio!

Cori asintió con la cabeza

T.C la abrazó y comenzó a besarla

T.C - ¡de cuanto estas!

Cori - ¡de mes y medio!

T.C - ¡nuestro segundo hijo!

Cori - ¡si!

T.C empezó a besarla sin cesar, hasta que paro de golpe y la dijo.

T.C - ¡quiero 4!

Cori se aparto

Cori - ¿cuatro que?

T.C - ¡cuatro hijos!

Cori - ¿Qué?

T.C - ¡Si...!

Cori - ¡T.C, los dos trabajamos ya con Jenny nos costo y ahora con este que viene mas y pretendes que tengamos otros dos mas!

T.C - ¡si!

Cori - ¡estas loco!

T.C sonrió y la abrazo

T.C - ¡si! ¡Estoy loco de amor por ti!

Los meses pasaron y todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que un día en la comisaría, un hombre entro disparando a todas partes y dejándola secuestrada con todos los agentes y civiles que se encontraban en ese momento dentro.

esta vez me da igual lo que me pase

¿Qué quiere?

¡que me localicéis a la sargento Mcnamara!

Boby - ¡esta de baja!

pues llamarla

El hombre le lanzó un teléfono y este llamo a T.C que estaba afuera, dirigiendo a los agentes para como actuar.

T.C - ¿Por qué quiere hablar con Cori?

Boby - ¡no lo se!

T.C - ¿sabes quien es?

Boby – ¡lleva una mascara, no consigo ver su cara!

¡localízala, o los mato a todos!

T.C llamo a casa y no le cogía el teléfono nadie por lo que decidió ir a buscarla.

Cuando llego se dio cuenta de que estaba en la playa con Jennifer y se fue a buscarla. Estaba de pie frente a la playa vigilando que Jenny no se fuera muy lejos.

T.C fue corriendo, la cogió por el brazo la dio la vuelta.

T.C - ¡Cori tienes que venir a la comisaría!

Cori - ¿Qué pasa?

T.C - ¡un loco se ha metido en ella y dice que solo hablara con tigo!

Cori - ¡vamos, coge a Jenny!

T.C la cogió y fueron a casa a que se cambiara de ropa y a dejar a la niña con el padre de Cori.

Cuando Cori llego, el hombre salio a la puerta, en cuanto salio, a pesar de su mascara Cori le conoció.

Cori – ¡Snaider!

T.C - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Snaider - ¡cada vez mas lista!

Este se quito la máscara

T.C - ¡no me lo puedo creer!

Cori - ¡pues creetelo!

Cori se acerco a la puerta adelantando un poco a los agentes que le apuntaban

Cori - ¿Qué quieres?

Snaider - ¡no lo sabes, a ti!

T.C se adelanto de forma amenazante, pero Cori le paró.

Snaider – por lo que veo ese es el que te ha dejado preñada.

T.C - ¡si! ¿Y?

Snaider - ¡nada, nada!

Snaider había encerrado a todos en celdas y había salido a la calle con Boby con una pistola en la cabeza.

Snaider - ¡haremos un cambio, tu por el!

Cori - ¡lo mataras, como a mi hermana!

Snaider - ¡no, te lo prometo! ¡Esta vez solo te matare a ti!

Cori - ¡Esta bien!

T.C la agarro y la hecho un poco para atrás y la hablo para que solo ella le escuchara.

T.C - ¿Estas loca?

Cori – ¡no, tranquilo!

T.C - ¡como quieres que me tranquilice Cori, estas embarazada!

Cori - ¡tranquilo, tengo una idea! ¡no nos pasara anda ni a mi ni al bebe, te lo prometo!

T.C - ¡no se!

Cori - ¡tu solo estate preparado, cuando sea el momento lo sabrás!

Cori le dio un dulce beso en los labios

T.C - ¡ten cuidado!

Cori - ¡lo tendré!

Cori avanzó lentamente hasta donde estaba Snaider, este soltó a Boby y agarro a Cori con fuerza por el cuello comenzando a apuntarla.

Cori - ¡haaa…!

T.C - ¡Cori!

Cori le miro y le puso mirada de que pasara lo que pasara que no se preocupara y que estuviera preparado, ambos asintieron con la cabeza y Cori de repente se agacho y empezó a gritar quejándose de dolores en el abdomen, como si estuviera de parto, Snaider se despisto un momento y Cori desde el suelo dio una patada que hizo que este cayera al suelo, T.C fue corriendo donde estaba y le apunto.

T.C - ¡como muevas un solo pelo te mato, y ganas no me faltan!

Un agente le puso las esposas y se lo llevo detenido, cuando lo fueron a meter en el coche, le quito el arma al agente y apunto a T.C que estaba abrazando a Cori, pero esta le vio, cogió su arma y le disparó en la cabeza., ambos se acercaron donde estaba tirado en el suelo.

T.C la abrazó y la dio un beso en la frente.

T.C - ¡ya ha terminado todo!

Cori – ¡si!

T.C - ¡por cierto! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió fingir ponerte de parto?

Cori - ¡no lo se!

T.C - ¡jajaja, muy buena idea, peor no vuelvas ha hacerlo, casi me da infarto del susto!

Cori - ¡si teniente! ¡ah…..!

Cori empezó a quejarse igual que antes

T.C- ¡Cori, no cuela se que estas fingiendo!

Cori – ¡T.C, no enserio! ¡Que viene!

T.C - ¿me lo estas diciendo enserio?

Cori - ¡si…., ah…!

T.C - ¡madre mía, es verdad estas pálida como la otra vez!

Cori - ¡si!

T.C cogió un coche de la policía y se fue directo al hospital, le pidió a Rass que avisara a su familia.

Unos días después Cori volvía a casa con su bebe en brazos y T.C llevando a Jennifer

Al entrar en casa Cori empezó a hablarle a su hijo.

Cori - ¡esta es tu casa, mi pequeño!

T.C se acerco a ellos después de dejar la bolsa del bebe y les dio un beso a cada uno.

T.C - ¡bienvenido a casa Rick Callaway Mcnamara!

Esto es mi vida hasta este día y durante mi coma, ¡todo lo que paso!, he escrito lo que me contaron.

Cuando se terminaron de escuchar esas palabras, La puerta del desván se abrió de repente y tras ella apareció T.C

Jenny he encontrado un libro que puede que te sirva

¿de que es?

¡mira, lee el resumen de la carátula trasera!

Jenny comenzó a leer en voz alta

"NADA PARECE SER LO QUE ES"

Yo tenía 16 años cuando verdaderamente me enamoré. Ya había estado saliendo con un compañero de clase, pero la cosa no dio fruto. Ese año comencé 1º de bachiller y como de costumbre al empezar una enseñanza nueva, conocimos profesores nuevos. Juan José Prieto Martínez entró en clase muy lentamente, tanteando el terreno. Era alto, rubio y con el pelo a tazón que le daba un toque de chico malo. Sus labios jugosos y su sonrisa contagiosa. La clase empezó y pensé que era chulo y pijo ya que acostumbraba a llevar ropa de marca. Pero entonces, su mirada perdida se posó en mis ojos sorprendidos por la manera en la que actuaba y supe que me había cautivado. Sonreímos y rápidamente, redirigimos las miradas a otro lado. El tiempo fue pasando y me fui enamorando. Lo que más me gustaba de él era su chulería a pesar de criticarla en el pasado. Empezó a tontear conmigo, pasando a mi lado o dándome palmaditas en el brazo a modo de aviso. Incluso cuando salía a tomar algo en el patio, me buscaba y me decía alguna tontería. Compartíamos gustos: los coches nos apasionaban y "casualmente" también era snowrider. No tenía pinta de deportista, seguro que si se subía a una tabla, se caía. Mis amigas y yo estudiábamos en un instituto de la zona de Valais, en la estación de esquí. Un sábado me lo encontré dando clases de snowboard en la estación. Yo bajaba a toda pastilla con mis compis y cuando le vi., no daba crédito. Le saludé riéndome y el se puso una mano en la cabeza, avergonzado. El lunes me dijo que había mejorado mucho.

Hicimos un examen, difícil, en eso si que no se cortaba. Al dar la nota, unas cuantas líneas venían escritas en la parte derecha: "No sé si sientes lo mismo que yo, pero lo único que te puedo decir es que cada vez que te veo me pongo nervioso y, si sigo así, no podré seguir dando clases. Sé que me arriesgando mucho y por ello, estoy preparado a todo si me dices que sí. Házmelo saber de manera que nadie lo sepa. Te ama: Juanjo.

Por cierto, suspendí, para variar.

Yo le contesté a continuación, y le pedí que me esperara en el departamento a la hora del patio. Cuando sonó la campana subí y allí estaba. Me abracé a él, por fin después de tanto tiempo, pude tenerlo cerca, mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Entonces me besó. Empezamos a salir en secreto, viéndonos en los baños durante sus guardias. Una mañana de verano, si todavía puedo recordar, en un examen me escribió: ¡Cásate conmigo o me muero! Yo asentí con la cabeza y se levantó sonriente, besándome a continuación delante de todo el mundo. Me dijo que por la noche nos marchábamos. Estuvimos vagando por toda Europa un año entero, hasta que hice la mayoría de edad. Finalmente nos instalamos en Andorra. Allí también nos casamos. La ceremonia fue preciosa, sólo él y yo cogidos de la mano. Él vestido lo compré corriendo la tarde antes con Juanjo. Al salir del juzgado, fuimos a cenar a un chino y después estuvimos paseando por las calles. Recuerdo que estaba empezando el invierno y yo llevaba una cazadora Burton de surfero encima del vestido. Esa noche, hicimos el amor. Nunca olvidaré el romanticismo y el cuidado que me brindó. Sus besos, caricias, pero sobre todo sus palabras. Amanecí tumbada encima de él. Acariciaba mi piel desnuda y mi pelo, siempre pensé el porqué de su obsesión por mi cabello. Me hice monitora de snowboard en la estación de Soldeu-El Tarter pero al enterarme de que estaba embarazada, tuve que dejarlo, y él que buscarse un empleo aunque tuviéramos dinero suficiente en el banco. Empezó como contable de Crèdit Assegurances, la principal compañía de seguros andorrana. Cuando nuestro niño, Fernando, nació, me contó que había leído un anuncio de solicitud pidiendo profesores de matemáticas en Santa Mónica, California. Envió el currículo y mientras esperábamos respuesta, preparamos todo para partir. A mi me daba pena, pues me había criado en un país de clima invernal y temía no acostumbrarme. Durante un tiempo estuvimos muy bien, se le veía muy feliz con su clase. Todos eran muy buenos, excepto un chico llamado Glen, con el que se llevaba sospechosamente bien. El idioma no supuso un obstáculo para él, pues yo misma le enseñé. Poco a poco, su manera de actuar fue cambiando. Sus horarios variaron mucho y su gesto se fue deteriorando. Él me decía que eran motivos de trabajo, pero yo sabía que no, le conocía demasiado bien. Más tarde, empezó a traer a ese chico a casa muy a menudo. No quería que escuchara sus conversaciones y menos que le preguntara por ello. Se convirtió en una persona muy ruda. Sin embargo, seguía igual de enamorado que el primer día, me lo demostraba abiertamente. Unos chicos llamados Cori y T.C empezaron a venir también. Todo se equilibró de nuevo, pero sólo durante unas semanas. Resulta que estos dos chicos eran policías y que Juanjo se dedicaba a repartir droga con Glen en el instituto. Los agentes fueron a detenerlo y mi marido, al saberlo salió corriendo y cogió a una adolescente de rehén. Yo llegué enseguida y le pedí que no hiciera ninguna locura. Tuvimos una conversación, donde me dijo que lo más sagrado para él era el amor y que le recordara. Yo no entendía porqué había hecho eso, pero en realidad no era lo importante, me dolía más que me dijera que me lo ocultó para no hacerme daño. Entonces apuntó a T.C y este le disparó. Juanjo cayó fulminado al suelo con todas sus prendas manchadas de sangre. Me acerqué gritando y le tomé entre mis brazos. "¿Por qué?" le pregunté llorando "Helena, te amo, pero eres demasiado joven y debes ser feliz. Si entro en la cárcel, sé que me vas a esperar y eso no es justo. Prefiero morir sabiendo que me llevo tu amor conmigo. Mi chiquita alocada…" Y cerró sus ojos para siempre. Allí me quedé, llorando mientras abrazaba su cuerpo ya inerte. Glen fue detenido y tuve que declarar en el juicio. Cori, me preguntó que tal y me pidió perdón. "Siempre he pensado que el amor era como el aire, aunque no se vea, se siente.", le contesté. Días después volví a Suiza con mi familia. El recuerdo de Juanjo se quedó grabado en mis entrañas, para siempre…

en este libro os menciona a vosotros, como en esta novela que acabo de leer, que mama debió de escribir y que me ha gustado mucho y esta parece que también me va ha gustar mucho.

¡me lo dejas ver!

Toma

¡dios mío!

¿Qué pasa papa?

Cori entro por la puerta con las manos en su vientre en su ya notable estado de gestación, estaba de 8 meses

-¿Qué pasa T.C?

- ¡mira lo que ha encontrado!

-¡mi diario!

-¿tu diario?

-¡si, deje de escribirlo cuando tu hermano pequeño nació!

- hay papa te decía que quería 4 hijos, y al final se ha salido con la suya no, por que ahora vienen gemelas y con Rick y con conmigo somos cuatro.

- ¡Si! Pero espera que igual aun sois más

- ¿Qué?

T.C empezó a reírse y comenzó a tocarle el vientre a Cori

- ¡ay esta todo lo que pasamos tu madre y yo hasta que Rick nació, hará mas o menos unos 5 años, por que tu tendrías unos tres!

- ¡es mi vida! ¡¡Bueno…, la vida de los dos!!

FIN

NOTA DE LA AUTORA:

Espero que os haya gustado leer mi historia tanto como a mi escribirla, me da pena acabarla, por que ahora no puedo escribir sobre ella, aunque podría escribir lo que sucede en el tiempo en el que Cori acaba de escribir su diario hasta que Jennifer lo encuentra. Pero es otra historia que algún día contare.


End file.
